


Book 5: Destiny

by MrGojira



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Bisexual Relationship, Character Death, Dark, Disability, F/F, F/M, Genetics, Human Experimentation, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Original Character(s), Post-Series, Psychological Trauma, Spirit World, Terrorism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGojira/pseuds/MrGojira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon additional Book to the Legend of Korra series. While Korra and Asami are in the spirit world, they encounter an old friend. Something has the spirits scared that will lead Korra to an old enemy, and eventually to a new one. Korra is now on a track to find out what it truly means to be the Avatar. In the real world, many familiar characters are working to rebuild the world with the United Forces. With Korra away, something attacks her home. Another familiar enemy returns in a new form. There are stories of a man who can bend two elements. Korra must balance between the spiritual and the real as she fully comes to terms with her destiny as the Avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From the Ashes

 

     The stillness of the night perforated Tonraq’s longing gaze, reminding him that his daughter still had not returned. As his eyes traced the view outside his window, he lost himself in thoughts of Korra. The silence of the village was deafening. Nothing could distract him from his worry. Being so lost in his own anxiety, he failed to hear Senna approaching from behind.  
      “She’ll come back soon. I can feel it.” The voice took him by surprise, though it was not enough to break his thoughts of Korra.  
      “I keep telling myself that.” The worried father looked downward, still facing the window. “But after all she’s been through, it feels unsettling. I just want to be there for her.”  
      “She and Asami are happy together. And she’s the Avatar. The Spirit World is practically another home for her.” Senna’s reassuring voice brought some life into Tonraq, but his fears refused to subside. “I feel it too. I wish she was here, but…” Senna trailed off. “I have faith in her.”  
      Tonraq shook his head slightly. “A month and a half in the Spirit World… I know we’ve had her leave our home for much longer, but at least she was reachable.” Tonraq frowned. “..most of the time.” Tonraq stepped away from the window and embraced his wife. “I’m so proud of her. I just wish I could show her.”  
      Senna felt a wave of emotion through her body. She could tell Tonraq had been crying a little, and now she too could not hold herself back. “I feel it too. But I think she knows how much we care for her.” Senna smiled a bit. “We can’t know what it’s like to be the Avatar, but we can do our best as parents to provide for her.”  
      With that, Tonraq released his embrace and turned toward the door, putting on a coat. “You’re right. I’m just going to get some fresh air and let the worries fade away into the night. I’ll be back in shortly.” He took his leave and made his way outside.  
      The village was still quiet as dusk had just fallen a few hours ago. Everyone was enjoying dinner or warming up by the fire. Tonraq looked out toward the sea and reflected on his thoughts. _Senna’s right. We’ve done so much for Korra. I know she went though a lot, but she’s become so strong. I should have a little more faith in her. She is the Avatar, after all._  
      Tonraq smiled and thought of his daughter’s face the first time she found out she could bend. She was so happy. He could never forget how fierce she had tried to be, throwing water all over their house, getting everything soaked. When the next two elements came, the house practically turned upside down. Tonraq laughed to himself and gave a big grin to the starry night.  
      Without warning, a wild breeze from the North kicked up, blowing Tonraq’s hair all about. Normally, a wind storm was pretty common down in the Southern Water Tribe, but this one made Tonraq uneasy. The gale was powerful and unfamiliar. There was something about the wind that made Tonraq very uncomfortable.  
      He frowned and looked out toward the North, unsure of what was to come. The wind whipped around him chaotically, but Tonraq kept a stoic demeanor as he took in his surroundings. _Something’s wrong._ The wind steadied out but became a constant force. There was even a faint smell of ash on the air. _Something’s coming._  
______________

     A cool breeze swam through the air bringing floral and refreshing scents to Korra and Asami as they raced through trees, hearing the sound of a waterfall nearby. The two zig-zagged between trunks, giving competitive smirks to each other from time to time. Korra looked back and fired a cocky smile before she ran face first into a hanging tree branch. Asami’s giggling was instantaneous. Korra regained her footing quickly and tried to catch up to the leading Asami. She hurried as best she could, but her lost ground was too much.  
      The two emerged at a scenic viewing of the waterfall which had been tempting their ears for a while. They both keeled over, grasping for their breath wherever they could find it. The sound of the water enveloped them as they regained their senses.  
      “Too bad, Avatar.” Asami grinned victoriously at Korra. “Looks like your bending can’t help you here.”  
      “If it wasn’t for that vine I would have left you in the dust.” Korra smiled back and cocked one of her eyebrows. “We should have a rematch!”  
      “What? And watch you wipe out again?” Asami laughed. “I’d love to see more of that.” Korra pouted but Asami came close and embraced her. The two shared some laughs and smiled, looking into each others eyes. “This has been the best trip of my life. I never imagined I'd get to spend so long in the Spirit World! Thank you for bringing me here, Korra.”  
      Korra blushed and looked to the side. “Well, I couldn’t have left my best friend behind. And I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Asami put her hand on Korra’s face and turned her towards her gaze. There was a perfect stillness between them as their eyes locked and they lost each other in rapture.  
      “Korra, I… I love you.” Asami’s smile was penetrating. A short silence interrupted them.  
      “I love you, too.” Korra moved in and their lips locked, full of warmth and heart. The two women faded into the grace of the scene, the spray from the waterfall cooling their passion. A breeze blew their hair and continued carrying sweet scents to their moment of affection.  
      “I don’t mean to interrupt…” A familiar voice reverberated through the air and down Korra’s spine. The two lovers quickly disentangled themselves and began blushing. Korra looked in the direction of the voice and was met with a wide, familiar grin. Uncle Iroh.  
      “I’m sorry to have come between you two, Avatar.” Uncle Iroh approached the scenic view and joined Asami and Korra. “I came upon many intriguing scenes between my nephew Zuko and his love, Mai. I am used to awkward situations.” Iroh bowed to the embarrassed Avatar.  
      Korra blushed hard. “It’s no problem! I’m so glad you’re here!” She quickly hugged the elder man and grinned, content with seeing another face in the Spirit World.    “Asami and I have been on an incredible journey here. I’ve seen so much, yet it feels like I could explore this place for my whole life! It’s… incredible!” Uncle Iroh and Korra ceased their tight hug.  
      “It’s great to finally meet you! I’ve heard so many stories.” Asami extended her arms and was met with a firm but caring hug from Iroh.  
      “The honor is my own. Anyone worthy of the Avatar’s affection must certainly be a friend of mine.” Iroh smiled and bowed to Asami, who returned the gesture. “I will gladly write you down in my book collected from my travels. It’s so good to add a fresh name. Maybe we could share a nice pot of tea in the future and I can tell my stories.”  
      “So what have you been up to recently? Aside from your book.” Korra asked curiously. Uncle Iroh’s smile died down and became stoic and full of seriousness.  
      “I’m afraid I do not bring favorable news, Avatar.” He looked burdened and grave. “There is a darkness brewing here, and it requests your attention. The spirits are spooked. The natural order of the world, both spiritual and human, is somehow out of balance.”  
      Korra’s expression flooded with concern. “What’s wrong? Was it the new portal I made? What’s going on?!”  
      “An old adversary of yours has resurfaced, causing a bit of a stir.” Uncle Iroh reported.  
      “Who? Zaheer?!”  
      “You have yet to meet this foe. But he has plagued the Avatar and the Spirit World for countless generations. He may have even existed before the Avatar itself.”  
      “What?! Who is he?” Korra exclaimed. Asami looked puzzled and fearful.  
      “What is he might be a better question. He is a malevolent spirit named Koh, the Face Stealer.”  
____________

      Just outside the city of Zaofu, a large expanse of earth was shaking. Rocks flew back and forth and the ground was constantly shifting. Bolin dodged shot after shot from the Beifong twins, consistently shifting his weight and the position of his feet. Suyin stood watching the boys train, eyeing Bolin’s every movement. Two huge boulders headed his way from opposite directions, seeming difficult to dodge. Bolin leaped and spun over one rock approaching from his left, hitting the ground and causing the left boulder to collide with the right.  
      “Good, Bolin.” Suyin announced. “Earthbending isn’t always about standing your ground. Sometimes you have to be creative. The most important part is maintaining your calm demeanor and staying focused on the task at hand.”  
      “That last move was smooth, trainee.” Wei said slyly. “But you’ll have to do better if you want to master our style of earthbending.”  
      “Cut it out, Wei.” Wing said. “We’re supposed to attack him, not converse with him.” Suyin laughed a bit at her son’s uptight remark. Wei quickly flipped forwards and caused a huge rupture in the earth which rushed toward Bolin. On the other side, Wing began firing rocks at Bolin. With barely any time to dodge, Bolin got low to the ground, and bent a circle of lava quickly around him which splashed, stopping the rocks and the rupture in their tracks.  
      “Hey! The whole point of this exercise was for you to not rely on your lavabending!” Wei frowned, looking disappointed his attack missed.  
      “He’s right, Bolin. You said you wanted to be more in touch with our style of earthbending. And if you use lavabending too much, you might become numb to its danger.” Suyin’s words were motherly, yet critical. Bolin took her words to heart.  
      “Sorry.” Bolin looked down at the cracked earth and the lava cooling around him. “It’s just so cool! I’ll be more careful next time. Lavabending is a dangerous art.”  
      One of the twins perked up. “Try using Earth to defend against metal, Bolin.” Suddenly, Wei jumped into the battleground and began bending metal whips at Bolin. He drew back and created a wall, but the metal pierced it and forcibly pulled him through his earthen assemblage. He was slammed into the ground with a loud ***thud.***  
      Wing bent coils around each of Bolin’s hands, failing to imagine his target expected this move. Bolin flung himself up from the ground with a kick of his foot and rooted himself back to the earth whilst pulling Wing off the ground by the cables with his enormous strength, sending the twin toward Wei. They collided and became a tangled mess of Beifong.  
      “Very good, Bolin! That’s more like it.” Suyin smiled widely. “If you use your enemy’s weight or position as your own strength, you will find many tactical advantages.” The twins scrambled to regain their footing as Bolin eagerly awaited their next move. “Wait and listen for the next strike.”  
      Just as Wing and Wei prepared another attack, the whole group heard a familiar sound. A United Forces airship descended toward them quickly. As it landed, the Beifongs and Bolin all gathered near the entrance.  
      “I wonder what this could be about.” Bolin said curiously.  
      “I’m pretty sure I know.” Suyin smiled as Tenzin, Mako, Bumi, Iroh, and her sister Lin exited the airship. Mako, Bumi and Iroh all wore fancy, new military uniforms which bore the United Forces symbol. The uniform was similar to Mako's previous, but had yellow cords and accents of red and green. The outfits were mostly black, but each color popped off the dark base.  
      Lin even had a new outfit to show off. It was mostly black, gold and silver with red shoulder guards, forearm plates, rib cage, and knee guards. It too featured the United Forces symbol. Tenzin, who stood next to her, wore his traditional Air Nomad robes. He had a United Forces pin on his robes.  
      Kya also joined the group, dressed in a modern take on a traditional water tribe outfit, featuring blue, purple, and white hues. It was formal enough to pass as a quasi-military outfit, but free enough for a bender to move. She looked happy to have arrived at Zaofu. A patch featuring the United Forces symbol accompanied her outfit as well.  
      "The new United Forces. What brings your business to Zaofu?" Suyin hugged her sister tightly after making her inquiry. She then then shook hands with several other members of the group.  
      Tenzin cleared his throat. "We came at the request of Mako and Lin. And a personal interest from the new United Forces. We want Bolin to join the United Forces, and we're wondering if you had any metal benders who might be interested."  
      When Kuvira rocked the world with her massive army and destroyed Republic City, United Forces decided it was time for an overhaul. Lin, Suyin, Iroh, and Raiko all concurred that there was a growing need for world security. Prince Wu, Varrick and Zhu Li helped with funds and research for the newly envisioned force. They quickly recruited the assistance of Tenzin, Mako, Bumi, and Kya. Many forces followed suit after that, the most prominent being Izumi and Zuko. Their task was to create a more effective version of the United Forces which had presence across the world, should any threat arise. The council consisted of Lin, Raiko, Tenzin, Wu, and Kya. Now, they called for Suyin to offer up her assistance as well as Bolin’s.  
      “My, my. I knew when I helped form the new United Forces that I would be a large part of it. I never expected the wheels to be moving so fast.” Suyin put her hands on her hips and addressed Tenzin. “I would be glad to help. Zaofu has made a good recovery in the last month, and I have people who would leap at the opportunity. Bolin, on the other hand, needs to consider whether or not he wants to put a hold on his training.” She turned toward him.  
      Bolin looked at Suyin for a bit and then at his brother. He looked conflicted, but happy to see everyone. He then made sad eyes at Suyin. “Master, I think I gotta go with my brother on this one.”  
      “That’s a fine answer Bolin.” Suyin then narrowed her eyes. “But don’t call me Master. It doesn’t suit me.” Every now and then, you could tell she was Lin’s sister. This was one of those times. Suyin then smiled again and patted Bolin’s back. “You’re going to do some great things, Bolin.”  
      “I know! I’m SOOO EXCITED! WE GET TO TRAVEL THE WORLD AGAIN! I mean, the last time I did it I was kind of pawn in a crazy, confused dictator’s game… Not that she didn’t realize her mistake in the end, but… But WOW! Talk about scary. Am I right, Mako?” Everyone looked exhausted from Bolin.  
      “Yes, I know. We’ve been over this.” Mako put his hand on his brother's shoulder. “This is a big deal. We’ve got important business to attend to.”  
      “Right! Right. Sorry.” Bolin made a serious face that everyone doubted. “It’s my duty to the world to protect it. Nuktuk has a responsibility to his people.” Mako sighed and released a pained laugh.  
      “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go, big hero.”  
___________________

  
      A strange boat approached the White Lotus outpost, flying the Lotus symbol. _Odd._ It was the size of a United Forces ship, and appeared to have a few small planes on board. Something about its appearance set the guards on edge, but not enough to feel immediately threatened. It anchored itself and a few occupants made their way off the boat.  
      “Is that… an Air Nomad?” The guards looked confused as they all gazed at a bald, adolescent wearing Air Nation attire who now walked slowly toward them. He was dressed in robes of white, red and black. Some of his skin was exposed to the cold air. In his hands, he wielded with a bo staff. He looked a bit reminiscent of Aang from pictures the guards had seen. Like the deceased Avatar, he also had Air Nomad Tattoos on his body. _Strange. Who recently was taught by Tenzin?_ As he got closer, the guards could make out a necklace bearing the Lotus tile around his neck. The tile was most definitely red. The snow at his feet melted as he approached.  
      Next to him was someone covered in tight clothing, save for their eyes and nose, and above. It appeared to be a female figure, dressed in black cloth and wearing her hair very short. She had a collection of weapons and belts about her body. Two swords adorned her back and she carried a kusarigama, its chain coiled around a special part of her belt and its kama on the other side of her hip in a sheath of its own.  
      Two twin-like women wearing tight red and black full body suits with a lotus symbol on their arm also joined the two approaching figures. The two had brown hair both tied in long braids behind their heads. They appeared to carry no weapons, but carried threatening looks nonetheless.  
      The White Lotus sentries began to become concerned when the Nomad turned to the shinobi-like figure and said something. He then turned and pointed at the White Lotus outpost. Suddenly, the woman was dashing at them with lightning speed. The guards scrambled but they weren’t quick enough before she flipped into the air and threw an explosive into their tower. The men dove out of the tower as it detonated. When they hit the ground, they were out of commission. A few other men ran out of the base of the tower, but the assassin-like woman swung the weighted portion of her kusarigama and wrapped it around one man’s feet, bringing him down in one pull.  
      She then dodged short bursts of fire from the remaining guard before throwing the kama into the ground and hitting him with many precise strikes on his body using her fists. He grew limp before she hit him hard in the face and he plummeted.  
      She returned to the nomad after picking up her weapons and joined him. He turned to her and said. “Very good. That should get the attention of the village. It’s already sufficient enough to send the message that we mean business.”  
      “The White Lotus? How pathetic. You wiped the floor with them.” One of the twin girls piped up energetically. “I guess they’ll let anyone in.” She laughed hysterically.  
      Her sister chimed in. “Now, now, Mya. Don’t get too worked up. We have to keep up our appearances.” She began to laugh too.  
      “Enough, Mya and Lu,” said the nomad, “we don’t have time for games. We have a very important job.” The two sisters ceased their laughter and regained stoic demeanors. The group began to walk toward the village, the snow still melting around the nomad’s feet.  
        Meanwhile, Tonraq began walking into the village, immediately aware something was wrong. There was smoke in the distance, toward the location of the White Lotus outpost. A few people wandered the streets, looking toward the anomaly. Tonraq headed in the direction of the smoke, unsure of what he might encounter. He reached the gate to find the four of them standing behind the smoke of the bombed White Lotus outpost. The appearance of the nomad seemed to suggest he was from the Air Nation and was around the same age as his very own Korra. The other three were enigmatic as well, but the nomad was the strangest sight he had encountered in a while.  
      Tonraq took a defensive stance. “A little cold to be wearing those robes, isn’t it?”  
      The nomad smiled slightly. “On the contrary. I’ve never felt warmer.” The snow around him had become a puddle and his breath was steamy.  
      “Who are you?! What happened to the White Lotus?” Tonraq bent water in front of him, preparing it for an attack if need be.  
      “You must be Tonraq. You certainly fit the profile. Where’s Korra? I’ve got unfinished business with her.” The nomad’s gaze was penetrating.  
      The inquiry about Tonraq’s daughter set him on edge immediately. His expression became unsettled. “No. I will not put my daughter in danger. Leave.”  
      “I was afraid you would say that.” The nomad placed his bo staff on the ground. “Anala, Mya, Lu,” the nomad addressed his companions, “I’d prefer to do this on my own. If I require assistance, you’ll know.”  
      Not wasting any time, Tonraq sent an icicle toward the bald man who evaporated it in front of him with a shot of heat. He spun agilely, creating a spiral of fire and then bent it toward Tonraq, who dodged and sent a stream of water back. The nomad flipped over the shot and brought down a pillar of fire with his leg which narrowly missed Tonraq and set fire to a house nearby.  
      The elder waterbender sent wave after wave of water, but the apparent firebender evaporated everything he sent, damaging buildings in the process. People now ran in the streets, unsure of what was going on.  
      “Stay back! Get everyone out of here!” Tonraq raised a large tide of water and tried to close it around the man. He froze it and encapsulated his attacker. After a sigh of relief, Tonraq watched in horror as the ice melted and became a whirlwind of fire. _Why is this Air Nomad firebending?!_ There was even an odd force behind the man’s attacks, as if there were some sort of pressure to the fire.  
      The whirlwind of flame took on the form of a dragon as the nomad danced in circles. It turned toward Tonraq who punched a large gush of water toward it. Dread took Tonraq’s body as his shot did not even faze the flame and it slammed into his right arm.  
      “AGGHH!” Korra’s father screamed in agony as he hit the ground. He writhed in pain as the nomad approached. _No. Please... no. I've failed the village._ But something else was wrong. Tonraq looked up in serious pain as the bald man approached rapidly after firing a gust of air behind him. _What is he?!_  
      “Never underestimate your opponent, Tonraq.” The enigmatic figure landed on his feet nimbly, airbending to lighten the fall. “Precisely the failure of this world,” spoke the man looking directly into Tonraq’s eyes, “and your daughter.” The nomad looked up at the frightened villagers. “Don’t worry. We’ll now be leaving. I sense now that Korra is not here.”  
      Tonraq fought back his agony and stumbled to try and stand up to the man, but he fell. He was gasping. “Who… what… what are you?!”  
      The nomad looked out at the burned houses and terrified faces. His eyes were bloodshot and he was breathing deeply. “My name is Vasin.” He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before exhaling. “And I am the beginning of a new era.”

 

**Pronunciation Guide**

Vasin = Vah-seen

Anala = Ah-nah-lah

Mya = My-yah

Lu = Loo


	2. Rising Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The United Forces address the Southern Water Tribe attack. Meanwhile, Korra faces Koh.

 

    The new United Forces quickly received word of the attack on the Southern Water tribe. The airship that arrived in Zaofu now added Bolin, Suyin, Opal, Wei and Wing to its crew. The Beifong twins and Opal expressed interest in joining the United Forces shortly after the crew had arrived in Zaofu. Now, the airship had been traveling for a day, nearing its destination. Tenzin and Kya looked out at the approaching view and the now ruined White Lotus outpost. It was a distressing first impression of the once peaceful village. The airship landed outside the outpost and the crew quickly exited to assess the situation.

    "Where's Tonraq? We heard he had been hurt." Tenzin addressed an injured White Lotus guard. "This is an important matter for the United Forces."

    "He's in Katara's healing hut. He was burned badly on one arm and has been in there since the attack." The guard looked downward with shame. "I'm sorry we failed to protect the Southern Water Tribe."

    Tenzin placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "It's alright. From what I understand, we're dealing with a very dangerous group of people. At ease." The guard bowed and began to accompany Tenzin to Katara and Tonraq.

    The group headed into the burned village, distracted by families rebuilding all around them. Many faces looked worn and sad. Some looked up and gave questionable looks. Luckily, the damage was confined to the front of the village. Tenzin and the group arrived at the healing hut and walked in, greeted by an ailing Tonraq being healed by Katara.

    "I'm so sorry this happened, Tonraq. If we could have predicted there would have been an attack, I would have come here myself to stop it." Tenzin' concern filled the room. "We're here to discuss the events that led to your injury and the attack."

    Kya stepped forward, her face heavy with regret. “I should have been here. We were in talks to add Fire Lord Izumi to the United Forces Council, and they wanted me to represent the Water Tribe in the conference. I’m so sorry.” She lent her hand to Tonraq’s unburned shoulder.

    Through his pain, Tonraq managed to reply. “It’s not your fault… I should have called for help from one of the village’s many waterbenders. The man was… out of my control.” Tonraq winced as Katara continued healing him. Senna looked pained as her husband underwent the slow process of burn treatment. She had been there since he was admitted and had gotten little sleep.

    Lin chimed in, stepping toward the front of the group. “I’m very sorry this happened to you, Tonraq. Can you relay what happened to us in full detail? Anything will help.” Lin was concealing her inward anger. She wanted swift justice for Tonraq, but good police work required an accurate understanding of the problem. “What was the first thing you rememeber?”

    Tonraq mustered his strength to retell the events of the other day. “I had gone outside for some fresh air when I felt an ill breeze from the north. It smelled a bit like smoke… I was reminded of the old stories of Fire Nation attacks so I decided to move toward the source of the smell. By the time I got to the village, there was an explosion and a pillar of smoke rising from the White Lotus outpost. I ran toward the danger, but I had no idea what was waiting for me…” The injured father trailed off and scrunched his face in pain.

    “Shh. Don’t go so fast. If your chi doesn’t flow properly, it will be harder to heal you.” Katara’s gentle words soothed Tonraq and reminded him to keep his cool.

    “What did you see once you arrived at the front of the village?” Mako inquired.

    Tonraq picked up where he left off. “The air nomad… he was leading a group of women.”

    “An air nomad?! What are you talking about?” Tenzin was bewildered and frightened. “You’re saying an air nomad did this?!”

    “Yes.” Tonraq’s gaze was full of fear. “He led two twins and some sort of assassin. He said he was looking for Korra to settle something… and then we started fighting once I refused him. I tried to incapacitate him, but he moved so quickly and smoothly… His fire knocked aside my water and burned my arm….”

    “So he was dressed like an air nomad, but he was in fact a firebender?” Tenzin looked lost, as did everyone else.

    “I’m afraid that’s not all….” Tonraq’s countenance was full of dread. “His air tattoos weren’t just for show. He was airbending as well.”

    The group lost all sense of reality as Tonraq’s words echoed through the hut. His claim was not simply improbable, it was impossible. Only the Avatar can master multiple elements beyond one. Even if Korra had died, the new Avatar would be a baby at this point. No one could possibly bend two elements.

    Tenzin looked dazed before he spoke again. “Are you… Are you sure that’s what happened? You had been injured. How could he possibly have firebent and airbent?!”

    “I wish I could tell you.” Tonraq looked pained and lost by his own confession. “But there’s no other way to explain what I saw. The women he brought with him did not move. It also explains why his flames had a pressure behind him and his attack pushed my water away. He even moved like an airbender.”

    Tenzin shook his head. “I have no idea how this happened, but there’s just no way it could have. Who else, besides Korra, could use two elements simultaneously?”

    “Tenzin,” Katara interrupted, “Tonraq was not the only one who saw it happen. I had just come out to see what was happening when I watched the man fly through the air and airbend to slow his descent. A few other villagers can confirm the story.” She looked down, lost in the madness of the past few days. “I’m afraid this is the reality of the situation. That man can bend two elements.” Dissent grew in the hut, as everyone looked around confusedly and fearfully.

    “Was there anything else? Did he give a name?” Tenzin inquired.

    The White Lotus guard from earlier now entered the conversation. “He said his name was Vasin. And I have more troubling news. He wore a Red Lotus tile around his neck.”

    The room was filled with tension. Until now, everyone thought the Red Lotus had died with Zaheer and his assassination attempt on Korra. Learning that the organization was alive in some respect brought waves of alarm and anger through the people in the room. Bolin, Mako, and Lin carried riled looks as they recalled the hardships the Red Lotus put them through. Everyone was uncomfortable.

    “I think it’s time for a World Summit.” Suyin suggested. “We have a lot to discuss.”

    “Agreed,” replied Tenzin, “We’ll need to contact Izumi and Raiko as soon as possible.”

____________

 

     Korra, Asami, and Uncle Iroh flew over the beautiful and diverse landscape of the Spirit World atop the backs of large flying fish spirits. They were almost dragon-like in length and covered in different patterns and colors. The three were moving quite rapidly.

    “When we reach Koh,” said the aged man, “you must be prepared not to show any emotion. It is absolutely imperative.”

    “How am I supposed to do that? Have you met me?” Korra looked concerned.

    “If you reveal emotion to this dark spirit, he will waste no time adding your face to his collection.” Uncle Iroh’s face was grave. “The situation is bad. Koh has been corrupting spirits and allowing them to scare away this world’s inhabitants. His influence is growing by the day. You must find out why he is doing this and put an end to his actions.”

    Korra’s face revealed self-doubt. “I can’t show any emotion…”

    Asami spoke up. “Korra, you have been through so much. If there’s anyone in the world who can stand up to Koh, it’s you.” Her smile sent waves of warmth through Korra’s body.

    “Truly.” Uncle Iroh smiled as well.  “Just like Aang, I have no doubt you can face Koh and walk away unharmed.” The old man stopped smiling and pointed out a foggy, mountainous area. “There it is. Koh’s cave should be right around there.”

    The flying fish spirits descended on Iroh’s command and gently let off their three riders. Korra looked around, feeling lost in the dense fog. There was a heavy silence lingering in the air.

    “Avatar, we will stay out here. If any dark spirits show up, we’ll call for you to get out of there.” Uncle Iroh then gave a reassuring smile. “You are just as strong as any Avatar. I have full faith in your abilities.”

    “Show that spirit you mean business.” Asami smiled as well and then winked. Korra blushed a little bit at the gesture. She then turned toward the direction of the cave and walked forward.

    “Alright, Koh.” Korra announced, following her words with a sigh. “Let’s have our talk.”

    As Korra entered the cave, she immediately felt smaller. The walls seemed to spiral in ways that tricked her senses. It was unfamiliarly quiet besides the occasional sound of dripping water. She kicked a rock by accident while walking and it made a sound. Her spine tingled as distant laughter echoed from the back of the cave. She stood her ground, hearing movement. She made the blankest face she could possibly imagine and straightened her body to prepare for the demonic figure.

    “ _Helloooo… Avataaaar…_ ” Koh slithered out of the darkness, winding himself around Korra’s position. He used an elderly man’s face. “It’s been a _very long time_ since I’ve seen you.” Koh’s words were drawn out and sickening. His voice sounded deep and malevolent in the most horrible manner.

    Korra maintained her demeanor. “Hello, Koh. I have come to find out why dark spirits have been plaguing the land. I request an end to your actions.”

    Koh emitted a bellowing, distressing laugh. He switched his face to a young woman, smiling as he addressed the Avatar. “ _Soooo_ … I did get your attention.” He laughed again, and moved closer to Korra. Close enough for her to feel his breath. If he had one.

     “What do you mean.” Korra looked straight forward, trying not to be distracted by the spirit.

    Koh moved himself out of Korra’s gaze and slithered around the room. “I’m sorry if I caused any… _trouble_. I only wanted the attention of my favorite friend.” He crawled on the ceiling and dropped down, facing away from Korra. “You see, I’ve been seeking your companionship for some time, and I simply had no idea how to get you here. Those dark spirits were just my little way of an invitation to my humble... abode.” Koh laughed a little.

    Korra took a deep breath before replying. She kept her thoughts on her friends. On her strengths. On Asami. “Koh, I am ready to hear why you brought me to your cave.”

    “ _Gooood.._ Removing your fears will make this conversation much easier.” Koh could feel Korra’s state, but could not act unless he saw an expression. His head snapped around violently without warning. “I have good news for you Avatar.”

     Keeping calm, Korra showed to reaction. “What news do you bring?”

     Koh’s laughter echoed around the cave. “I’m afraid my news comes… _at a price._ ”

     Korra closed her eyes and took another deep breath. “What is your request?”

     The laughter was louder this time and much more sinister. “I ask only for the one thing I always want.” Koh grew silent for a bit, moving around Korra again. He got close to Korra’s gaze once more. “ _A face._ ”

    The Avatar’s face twitched slightly, causing Koh to move inches from her. She closed her eyes. “You can’t have my face, Koh.”

    The sickening laughter filled the chamber again. “Oh, Korra. If I wanted your face, I would have found a way to get it by now.” He slithered back away from her and turned slowly in her direction. “The face I desire is a service to the world… and also my _collection._ You need not even kill the one i desire. I only ask that you bring him before a spirit portal.”

    “I’m not going to let you take someone’s face.” Korra looked dead ahead.

    “He is a very evil man, Korra. Dark and full of secrets. He’s... one of a kind.” Koh moved forward, inching close to Korra again. “You would be doing the world a service. All you have to do is let me bestow my gift to you. It will render him susceptible to me. At least... consider it. In fact, I will tell you why you should be interested.”

    Korra gulped, a bit of sweat accompanying her brow. “Go on. Explain yourself, spirit.”

    Koh’s face became a dragon. “When you lost connection to Raava, your past lives fled your body, ceasing to be one with the Avatar State.” Koh moved dangerously close. “Did you truly think there would be no method of retrieving them?”

    It took all of Korra’s power not to gasp. She was sweating profusely now under the immense pressure of Koh’s words and presence. “What? What are you saying? I can get my past lives back?”

    “Precisely, Avatar.” Koh backed up, giving the Avatar a little space. He looked like he was winding up for a strike. “If you join in my deal, I can tell you exactly who to talk to about your past lives. All I need is your word.”

    Korra fought back her emotions, trying to remain calm. _If I have any chance at getting my past lives back, I should take it. But… at the cost of some one’s face?_ Korra was divided on the issue. On one hand, she could truly feel like the Avatar again, yet giving Koh a face seemed like a horrible mistake. She suddenly had a devious thought. _I’m the Avatar. I’m the bridge between the two worlds. I can easily overcome Koh when I betray him. ...I hope._ She looked as blankly as possible, trying to hide her deception. This was a dangerous game she was playing.

    “I’ll do it.” Korra’s muscles tensed up at her words. _This is probably a mistake._

    Koh was absolutely giddy at her admission, laughing like a madman. “I knew you were smart, Korra. All you need to do is find a man in your world. He’s very unique. There hasn’t been another like him in a long time. His name is Vasin…. And he should be quite easy to find.”

    “I understand. When I get out of the Spirit World, I will find Vasin for you.”

     “Of course you will, my friend. Now, I shall bestow my _gift_ unto you. It will render Vasin to my will. All you need to do is put your hand on his head and think of me.” Koh’s face switched to a little boy’s. Korra was unnerved by the gesture. A dark energy began crawling out of Koh and made its way into Korra’s right hand, dissipating after a bit. “No tricks, Avatar. From you or me. This is our pact. Now, for my end of the deal.”

    Korra took a large breath, feeling very queasy at the prospect of working with Koh. She maintained her demeanor despite her feelings.

     “If you want to retrieve your past lives, you’ll need to visit an old friend of yours. Wan Shi Tong. You'll find that old bird in his library. I'm sure that old man you came here with can help you find it. When you show up, he will probably not be happy to see you. Regardless, all you need to do is ask him about Energybending and how to follow one’s own spiritual flow of energy.” Koh turned his back on Korra.

     The Avatar’s lip quivered a bit and her eyes widened at the realization that she was working with this dark spirit. Before she could even fully process the thought, Koh turned around and the Avatar regained her blank state. “Thank you, Koh.” The words fell out of her mouth as if she spat out bad food.

     Koh perked up a bit. “Oh…. and another thing. I heard word that Wan Shi Tong’s library was attacked recently. You might want to hurry.” Korra grew stressed at the thought of losing her past lives. _Who could have attacked Wan Shi Tong? Why?!_ Koh rushed forward, bringing his face close to Korra’s. “I suppose that you never considered the consequences of opening the portals.”

     Korra felt sick but refused to be a victim. “I guess not. I’ll be heading out now, Koh.” She turned around and began walking out of the cave. The Avatar had never felt so disgusted.

     Laughter echoed out of the cave once again, reminding Korra of the horrible mistake she may have made. “Goodbye, Avatar. May we see each other... _soon._ ” Korra frowned at the thought but quickly exited the dark passage and met Uncle Iroh and Asami.

     “Are you alright? What happened?” Asami’s voice was filled with concern.

     Korra looked out into the distance. “We’ll need those flying fish spirits again, Iroh.” She looked dead-set on getting out of the fog and away from the horrible cave.

     Uncle Iroh whistled loudly. The spirits appeared on the horizon as Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder and addressed her from behind. “Are you okay? Why do we have to leave? Tell us something!”

     Korra turned toward the others, wearing a serious expression. “I have a chance at regaining my past lives!” Asami looked at Uncle Iroh with surprise. “We have to get to Wan Shi Tong’s Library and we need to get there fast. Apparently his library was attacked.”

     The group wasted little time questioning Korra and got on the backs of the approaching spirits.. As they flew off into the distance, they failed to notice the eyes of someone watching them. The eyes belonged to the air nomad, Vasin. He smiled and then his spirit vanished from the area.

____________

 

     Back on the boat that had carried Vasin to the Southern Water Tribe, the nomad woke up from his spiritual meditation. He got up and approached the assassin who attacked the White Lotus outpost. “Our intel was correct. They are indeed in the Spirit World. And they’re headed to Wan Shi Tong’s Library.”

     The assassin perked up and nodded. She started to arm herself with weapons.

     “You must enter one of the portals, Anala. From there, I want you to find that library and take out the Avatar.”


	3. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Asami, and Uncle Iroh race to the Library in order to find out how Korra can gain her past lives back.

 

      The open air worked wonders for Korra to get her mind off of Koh as she, Asami, and Iroh headed in the direction of the Library. She needed to clear her head after feeling so exposed before the dark spirit. Hope filled the recesses of Korra's mind as she considered her past lives returning. It was something the Avatar had not even dreamed of since the day Unalaq removed her connection to Raava; however, Koh's mention of the attack on the Library reminded Korra that there was danger, and that there would always be a job for the Avatar.

     "If you don't mind my asking, why did Koh tell you how to get your past lives back?" Uncle Iroh was curious about the events of the cave. "I am happy to hear that you have a chance at regaining your past lives, but what could make Koh want to give that information away?"

     Korra looked a bit guilty. "He didn't give out the information for free, if that's what you mean." She looked forward, the wind battering her hair. She wasn't going to lie to her friends. That's not how she did things. "I made a deal with him."

      Iroh and Asami were taken back. Asami spoke up, worried. "But, Korra! He's a dark spirit!" She wanted nothing more than Korra to be safe. _What could something so important cost?_ _I don't understand._ "What did he make you do?"

     The Avatar looked unfazed by their concern, focusing on the view ahead. Her face was serious, but determined. "He wants a face." The two other riders were horrified at the remark.

     "What?! How could you promise that?" Asami was upset by the notion that Korra would be so selfish.

     Korra smiled and kept a confident look. "Don't worry. I'm not giving Koh the satisfaction. When he comes for the face, I'm going to take him down." She shot a cocky look at Asami. "Once and for all."

     Uncle Iroh looked anxious at the thought of deceiving Koh. "Avatar, while your past lives are certainly important, I'm worried you underestimate your opponent. Koh has been a blight on the Spirit World for a long time. He's not easy to trick."

     Korra smiled at Iroh, who had an uneasy look about his face. "I know he's kind of a big deal, but I think it's my duty as the Avatar to finally put an end to him. If he's as bad as you say he is, I won't stand to let him sit around and make things worse for the next generation."

     "Well put, Avatar." Iroh stroked his beard. "Just make sure you know what you are getting into before you are in over your head."

     Korra put her face toward the distance and looked ready for anything. "You don't have to worry. I've got a plan."

     "Well, it's a good thing you came back in one piece." Asami smirked at the Avatar. "Your parents would have killed me if I came back without you." The group flew on into the distance, exchanging stories and remarks. With Koh behind them, there was a small sense of relief. Korra was now fully taking on her role as the Avatar by planning to take down Koh. She truly was becoming a master of her own destiny. Asami suddenly interrupted. "Hey! Is that it? That looks like the Library we're searching for!" Asami pointed to a large ornate complex to the far Northwest of the riders.

     "That's it! Let's get down there!" Korra was eager to find out what had happened at the Library and whether or not she had a shot at retrieving her past lives. There was no immediate sense of danger outside the beautiful structure. The domes were gorgeous and well sculpted, truly a sight to behold. As the group hopped off their mounts, they began their entry into the structure. Asami had never seen anything like it in her life.

     Strangely, the main ground floor doors were left open. A scent of burned paper filled the air, sending chills down Korra's spine. She and the others made their way through the large entrance to a depressing sight. Scorched and ripped paper was scattered everywhere. Blast marks adorned the floor and walls while many bookshelves were knocked over in a chaotic manner. She looked up, seeing more black marks around the columns that stretched upward to the high ceiling, showing battle scars on multiple levels of the building. The damage, as far as Korra could tell was caused by explosives and possibly limited to the main atrium. The library was immense and full of information. _Surely there are undamaged sections._ There was still hope.

     "Hello? Wan Shi Tong? Is anyone in here?" Korra's voice reverberated through the wreckage and into a dark part of the Library. There was a sound of shifting and movement in the darkness of an open room ahead of them. Something big was moving their way. "Is that you? Are you the owner of this place?"

     A voice called out from the shadows. It sounded weary. "So. More people have come to finish me off, is that it?" The voice clearly belonged to the ancient owl, curator of the Library. "No... I know who you are. You must be here for something else, of course." The famous Wan Shi Tong sounded weak and angry. The owl limped out from the shadows, clearly injured badly. "Just like any human, I'm sure you're here for some dangerous information. I don't care anymore. I can't stop you."

     Korra stepped forward, troubled by the spirit's appearance and words. "What happened to you? I'm so sorry. If I could have known, I never would have let this happen."

      "Of course you wouldn't." Wan Shi Tong tried to step forward but his injured leg hobbled and he fell against a wall. He regained his stance after struggling to get up. "But you didn't think of what might happen down here when you opened those portals. Now, mortals may come and go as they seek. And a week ago, they did. Humans, with their new artificial fire and combustibles... They came in here looking for some information on science of all things and destroyed my section on medical history."

      Korra looked toward the floor, fully ashamed of her actions for the first time in a while. Asami stepped forward and addressed the ailing spirit. "Korra's life has been full of ups and downs, but she's become a powerful, good person. You can't blame this on her. We had no idea someone would come after this place."

     "Precisely. You act without forethought. And now this room and another are wrecked, because of humans. I can't fight back anymore. My era has come to an end."

     The Avatar looked back up at the injured owl. "I understand that I let you down, but I need your help." The owl laughed, coughing a bit afterward. Korra addressed Wan Shi Tong seriously and clenched her fists. "Please, this is important."

     "You allow humans to come into my library and do this, and now you ask for help? Why would you need the help of an old, broken creature like me? Can't you see I've had enough of your kind?!" The spirit was full of rage and distress. He breathed heavily and looked like he might leap at Korra, had he the energy.

     Korra walked toward the owl aggressively, showing no fear. "We don't have time to be enemies. I want to help you! If you'll let me, I'll find the people who did this to you and make them pay. You can't just shut me out!" She stood her ground in front of Wan Shi Tong, daring him to make a move. "Go on. If you're so angry, strike me down. I won't stop you." Korra's look was fierce and piercing. "But if you'll help me, I will help you."

     The owl scowled at Korra with distaste, but then sighed. "What have you come here for, Avatar?"

     "I need to know about Energybending and following the flow of spiritual energy within my body." She paused for a bit. "So I guess I need to look at your works on the Avatar."

     Wan Shi Tong stiffened up, looking very serious. "If you're true to your word, then this won't be for naught." The owl sighed heavily and then looked deeply into the Avatar's eyes. "The place you're referring to is my most protected section. And if you were wondering, it is undamaged. I can take you there."

     Korra's face lit up with joy. "Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down again. I'm sorry this happened. We'll get a clean up team to rebuild what they can when this is over." She was ecstatic at the concept of recovering her past.

     "Yes, yes. We'll work out the details later." The owl hobbled and limped his best toward a staircase that descended from the main atrium. "Follow me to the lower levels." The group trailed behind the large spirit down a spiral staircase and found themselves in a very ancient part of the library. It was filled with artifacts in cases and very old books. Wan Shi Tong approached a large mural depicting Raava and Vaatu fighting on a wall. "What you are looking for is just through here. Please allow me to open the door." The owl stood directly in front of the mural and took a deep breath. A golden aura appeared around him and his eyes glowed white. As he did this, the mural began glowing brightly in response. The wall suddenly began move and shift apart, revealing a hidden passageway behind it. The owl gestured to a torch and it lit up with a bright purple flame. "Please take this. It gets dark down here."

      Asami stepped forward and grabbed the torch, taking lead with the owl. "Your library is beautiful. It's awful that it was attacked." She looked up at Wan Shi Tong. "Korra will fix this. And I'll be sure to help."

      The owl continued walking down the corridor, looking ahead the entire time. "No matter what happens, it has become clear to me that I am no longer enough to maintain the protection of this library." He sounded pained. "If humans keep advancing as they have been, there will be no stopping anyone from barging in and taking what they want."

      Uncle Iroh chimed in. "Perhaps there is a way to prevent such a travesty." Korra and Asami's interest was piqued. Wan Shi Tong, however, kept walking. "Korra, if you could make it so the portals were protected, you could filter who goes in. Besides that, perhaps we could recruit some spirits to help you, Wan Shi Tong. I, for one, would be more than happy to lend myself to such a noble cause."

      "That sounds like a great idea!" Korra was happy to hear such a welcome suggestion. "I'm sure I could arrange the portals to become protected sites and get outposts stationed at them. How does that sound?" She looked toward the large spirit guiding them.

      Instead of answering her inquiry, he stopped as they reached a large room. "We're here." The same golden aura enveloped him again and the room began to light up as orbs placed in the walls started to glow white. The light revealed a beautiful sight. Head busts of past Avatars filled Korra's sight, coming out of the floor in a seemingly endless ocean of sculptures. The renditions of each Avatar were spaced apart widely, making Korra wonder why so much room was used for each. The floor was painted blue and gold, patterned ornately with swirling and curved designs. The ceiling depicted a large mural of Raava connecting with Avatar Wan. Other murals adorned the walls which seemed to have been added over the years and showed scenes from the lives of different Avatars. _Maybe one day, I'll be on these walls._

      Korra grew a little confused, realizing there was a distinct lack of books in the gargantuan room. "So, where would I find information about Energybending and my flow of spiritual energy?" She was bewildered by the layout, and her confusion was shared by Iroh and Asami.

      Wan Shi Tong made a short laugh. "That's the genius of this place. It's only accessible by an Avatar or the owner of the library.... which would be only you or me." He turned toward Korra. "If you place your hand on one of the Avatars, it will lift an archive out of the floor which should allow you access to any information you desire." He then turned back toward the expanse of the room. "However... I know exactly which section you seek." He pointed toward the middle of the room, which featured a path that cut through the sculptures. The group followed the owl down the long path, wondering where he led them. "Here, in the Avatar's Archive, I have logged the history following each Avatar. From life to death, each of your incarnations have been chronicled here. And in the center, lies the beginning of it all." They arrived in the middle of the room and Korra realized whose bust was featured in the center. "The Archive of Avatar Wan. The first of your incarnations, and the most skilled in knowledge of Raava and the flow of spiritual energy."

     Uncle Iroh bowed to the sculpture, causing Korra and Asami to follow suit. Wan Shi Tong turned his head toward them. "What are you doing?"

     Korra looked up, caught off guard. "Uh... I was just showing respect, sir."

     The owl laughed a little. "It's just a rendition of Wan. Nothing more." The owl then turned toward the bust and gave a genuine smile. "Although, I appreciate the respectful gesture." He then moved to the side and addressed Korra. "While I could activate the archive myself, I think it be more appropriate for you to do it on your own. Simply place your hand on the statue, and focus your mind on the Avatar State."

     Korra moved forward and did as she was instructed. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She began to meditate as if she were about to enter the Avatar State. Suddenly, the eyes of Wan's statue began to glow light blue. Korra's eyes followed suit for a short bit. The floor began moving and she stepped back as an Archive began ascending from the floor. It was filled with tons of surprisingly well-preserved parchment. "Wow... All of this information survived the since the beginning. It's incredible!"

     Wan Shi Tong appreciated Korra's respect and admiration for his collection. For the first time in thousands of years, he felt young and happy again. "Thank you, Avatar." He then pointed his feathers toward a section of the archive. "This is the section on Energybending and Raava's spiritual connections to the Avatar. The scroll you want is encased in a glass tube with gold adornments. It's on the far left of that section."

     As Korra reached for it, she felt herself shaking. She was afraid of damaging the ancient information. She grasped the glass tube and pulled it out gently. After unscrewing the golden lid, she removed its contents carefully and unfurled the scroll slowly. The writing was old and hard to decipher. _I've never seen this language before. How can I read this?_

     "Apologies, Avatar. Let me translate for you." With a wave of his arm, the words became comprehendable before Korra. It was a wonder to behold. Korra then began to read the scroll aloud.

**_Energybending: An Account_ **

_**-Avatar Wan** _

_In my time as Avatar for this world, I have been led by Raava's will. Her gifts of fire, air, water, and earth have helped me shape the world in ways I never imagined.  
_

_But there was another gift I received that has even more value. The power of shaping and bending the energy within ourselves._

_Raava and the Lion-Turtles taught me that the elements were extensions of Energybending, and that this energy itself comes from the chi of our very essence._

_Our life._

_When we bend energy, we bend life itself and the chi that flows from it._

_This is what allows us to stop or remove the flow of bending by blocking chi or removing energy._

_When we remove one's bending, we remove an aspect of their life._

_The Avatar becomes so powerful because Raava's life essence is so strong. I bend four elements by tapping into that raw spiritual power.  
_

_As Raava and I have merged, my life force itself has grown._

_I write this account to record the power of Energybending and its significance to the world._

_While in the Spirit World, my connection to the four elemental styles is severed, but there is one thing that remains._

_My life force, or in essence, my energy._

_If I meditate on Raava, I can feel the flow of energy through the world._

_More interestingly, each living being leaves a trace of their life everywhere they go._

_Through intensive Energybending, it is possible to follow the path of that Energy wherever it travels._

_I can even track my own life energy when I meditate on Raava._

_Everywhere I have been, everything I have done; everything is revealed through Energybending._

_The applications for this are incredible. I feel regretful knowing I am at the end of my life discovering this ability.  
_

_Theoretically, if this energy never dissipates, future Avatars could retrace my very steps._

_History can become a physical journey by following remnants of life._

_Already, it has led me to old spirits whom I met on my travels long ago._

_There seem to be little limits to the potential of our life's energy._

_At this moment, this parchment is the sum of my meditations on Life Energy and its power._

_May future Avatars read this and discover for themselves new ways of viewing the world._

_I, Avatar Wan, give you the gift of this knowledge._

_Use it wisely._

     Korra could hardly believe the words on the page. She knew it was impossible to bend the elements in the Spirit World, but she had no idea that should could track life forces. Raava had previously taught her that energybending was available to her in the Spirit World when she sought help to release her friends from the upset spirit vines. She focused hard on her experience with energybending. Maybe there was something to it. She did, after all, feel a deep connection to the spiritual and natural worlds when she bent energy. _Avatar Wan is the first Avatar, full of primary experience with Raava. It makes sense that he would be so in sync with life energy and chi. But sensing the energy of lives around you? Even in the past?!_ The concept was alien to the Avatar. She would not, however, refuse to believe the words of Avatar Wan. It was through his life that Korra was able to learn about Raava and Vaatu, and eventually this led to her defeat of Unalaq.

     "A fine read, is it not?" Wan Shi Tong's words were full of wisdom and power. "I long awaited the day for an Avatar to discover this parchment. It takes a certain intellectuality to search for this material. Although, in your case, it seems more like destiny has called you here."

     "I can't believe it..." Korra was at a loss for words. Her entire life as an Avatar had now changed. "It says that I can follow the path of energy to track the life force and history of any living being." She put the parchment back in its case and placed it back in the archive's shelf. She looked anxious and unsure of the path before her. Korra's eyebrows narrowed and she looked serious. "But I lost connection to Raava. Wan Shi Tong, how could my past lives be out there?"

     The owl appeared flowing with wisdom and meditation. "Yes, but Raava still lives. Your past lives were contained within Raava's being. When she was knocked out of balance within your body, the lives of the past Avatars may have spread all over the Spirit World. I think this is the key to retrieving them."

     Korra's eyes became oceans of wide expanse as she took in Wan Shi Tong's words. Her mouth fell agape and she became lost in herself. Her mind raced at the thought of recovering her past. The winds of time whipped through her brain violently, passionately. A tear fell out of her right eye, refusing to yield. She ran to the towering owl and hugged his uninjured leg. "I can't believe it... There's at least a chance! And I couldn't have done it without your guidance."

     The owl was not used to such displays of thanks or affection. He looked down at the Avatar, puzzled by her actions; however, he made no effort to stop her. "Yes, well. I'm afraid I must rest now. Let us head back up to the main floor."

     As Korra let go of the owl, she found herself embraced by Asami, who tightly hugged her from the side. "I'm so happy for you. I know how much this means to you, Korra. I'm with you til the end of this journey." Korra felt comforted by her girlfriend and lay her head on Asami's shoulder. She moved into the hug and faced her lover. After piercing each other with their eyes, the two shared an ethereal kiss. It was full of their very life, filling the ancient chamber with vibrant passion.

     The owl cleared his throat after a while and the two awkwardly ended the kiss, their cheeks blushing. "Okay, let's head back out of here." Uncle Iroh smiled at their shared affection. It was quite a sight to behold. The group filed out of the room and ascended the stairs they had arrived from. When they arrived into the main floor, Wan Shi Tong looked out at his life's work, bewildered.

     Korra spoke up, full of hope for the owl. "Don't worry. I won't let this stay as it is. You've shown me something incredibly valuable today, Wan Shi Tong. We'll help you rebuild it, piece by piece, book by book." She smiled at the ancient spirit, reassuring him.

    Without warning, there was an explosion from the main entrance, to which Korra, Asami and Iroh had their backs. The sound of a chain rippled through the air. Quickly, Asami did a spinning back kick and knocked an iron ball away from the back of Korra's head. Her reflexes were perfect, sending the weapon sailing away from the Avatar's head. Korra and Iroh turned to see an assassin facing them, carrying a Kusarigama. She was dressed in black and dark grays, wearing tight clothing. She also carried many weapons on various parts of her body. She dashed toward the group pulling the weighted portion of her weapon back to her and swinging it around her head. She swung it again at the Avatar, who did a backflip to dodge the blow. Asami attempted to engage her, but was careful to avoid her sickle Kama on the other end of the chain. In an attempt to avoid one of the assassin's strikes, she was hit with a kick and sent backward.

     By this point, Korra was rapidly approaching her attacker. The assassin Anala tried wrapping her iron ball around the Avatar's feet, but Korra flipped forward and began her assault. She struck Anala several times in the chest and kicked her backward. But instead of falling to the ground, the assassin dropped her weapon mid flight and used Korra's attack as a spring board for a backflip. She landed nimbly. She suddenly produced several knives and flung them at her target. Korra had little time to dodge, and she was grazed by one of the knives which sliced open her left shoulder.

     "Agh!" She had little time to stop and assess the wound. Her attacker removed the swords from her back and ran toward Korra. Before she could reach her, Asami interrupted and engaged the assailant. Asami was more careful this time, dodging blows from the assassin's deadly blades, and weaving around the slices like an airbender or waterbender. After dodging one strike from her attacker, she was able to grab the assassin's arm and fling her over her shoulder, disarming her in the process.

     "That's one of them! The people who attacked my library!" The owl was furious, but was too injured to join the fray.

     Korra ran to the side of Asami as the assassin quickly regained her footing and threw another set of knives without warning. The two tried to split off, but both received slight wounds. Korra's leg and arm were now injured as well as Asami's cheek. With a quick spinning flip, she kicked Asami away from Korra and landed near the Avatar. Korra tried to block, but a series of precise strikes began immobilizing her muscles. _A chi-blocker_. _Not good._ Before the assassin could produce a weapon to injure Korra with, Asami pulled her forcefully off of the Avatar and threw her into a pillar.

     After regaining her footing, Anala found herself at the mercy of Asami's rage. The two exchanged blows which were blocked by one another, before Asami quickly executed a spinning kick that sent the assassin to the floor. The assassin produced a knife and threw it at Asami from the ground, but the dark-haired engineer knocked it away with a strike. Anala rose from the floor, unsheathing a dagger, which she swung fluidly at Asami. The strikes were blocked over and over, but Anala landed a kick to Asami's shin and managed to cut Asami's top half of her right shoulder, missing her neck. Asami grunted but retaliated by catching her wrist with her left hand and spinning. She released the attacker onto the ground with a _***thud.***_ Pained, Anala regained her ground as Asami held her injured shoulder. She launched the dagger at Asami, but the skilled fighter kicked it into the air. Asami charged and began one more round with Anala. The assassin tried kicking Asami but her target caught her ankle by ensnaring it between her thigh and calf. Asami yanked her leg downward and replanted her foot up into Anala's face, sending her crashing backward.

     Korra was on her knees, her arms limp. She watched as Asami breathed quickly and readied a stance for any attack sent her way. Surprisingly, the injured assassin struggled to get up before throwing a smoke bomb at her feet. Asami didn't attempt to chase the madwoman as she presumably left the library. Iroh had spent his time protecting the injured spirit owl. Everyone was stunned by the events that just occurred. Asami checked her cheek and the wound was not bad. Maybe a little deeper than one of Pabu's scratches. Her shoulder was a different story; nonetheless, she powered through it and ran to Korra, whose arms were regaining feeling.

     "Are you alright? You're bleeding." Asami inquired as Korra's leg and arm had cuts on them, but the Avatar didn't seem phased. Asami ran to her pack and removed some cloth, which she then wrapped around Korra's wounds. Korra tested moving her arms again and was successful.

     "You're one to talk. Your shoulder looks bad." Korra had a good point. Asami handed some left over cloth which Korra wrapped around the wound with care. "There. That's better."

     "Who was that? And why did they know we were here?" Iroh looked perplexed. "Had you seen that woman before?"

     Wan Shi Tong spoke up. "I told you. She was one of the people who attacked me. She and some people showed up at my library a week ago and caused all this damage."

     "I've never seen her before," said Korra, "but the next time we meet, I'm not going to lose." She looked hot-headed; her mouth formed a frown and her eyebrows narrowed. "Do you know anything else about her?"

     The owl thought for a bit and then replied. "Actually, yes. She accompanied an air nomad. I think one of his men called him... Vasin. I'm not sure who he was, but I want you to make him pay for what he did here. Not only did he do this to my main floor, but he damaged my medical science section. And now that I recall, he ransacked the Air Nation section and lifted an old myth called the 'Mad Guru.' If you can retrieve the book from Vasin, I would be very grateful."

     Korra's gaze widened upon hearing the man's name. "Vasin? He's the man Koh wants me to find." The interest of the others was piqued. "Koh said he was an evil man, and that he was 'one of a kind.' I'm not sure what he meant."

     Asami approached the Avatar. "Regardless, I think you might want to get this past life business over with and get outside. Who knows what's going on out there?"

     The Avatar closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "When I'm done finding my past lives, I'm coming for you Vasin." She then sat down and crossed her legs. "You're right, Asami. I need to get this over with and we need to head outside."

     "Hold up, Korra." Asami produced a bundle of fruit she had collected from a tree in the Spirit World. "Grab a bite before you lose yourself in meditation. We're exhausted and we haven't eaten in a while.

     Korra reached out and took some fruit from Asami's extended hand. "Good thinking." She had needed a bit to eat for a while after hearing her stomach complain throughout their entire journey to the Library. They took a bit of time to regain their energy and Uncle Iroh even poured them some tea to relax. He gave some to Wan Shi Tong who greatly appreciated the gift.

     After a while Korra posed in a meditative state, ready to focus on Raava and the chi of her past lives. She had no idea what she might see or feel. "Okay. Whatever happens, let me deal with it. Only try to rouse me if there's immediate danger."

     "Understood," said Asami. She and Iroh sat next to Korra while the owl spirit left to take a rest.

     A large breath of air flooded into Korra's lungs as she closed her eyes. "When I wake up, be ready to travel. I have no idea where this journey might take me." The other two nodded and watched as Korra fell into a trance-like state. Unaware of the future, Asami and Iroh had only their own company to fill the void Korra now left.

__________

 

Quick Note:

I forgot to include a picture of a kusarigama in the first chapter, so here's a link.

http://www.nihonto.com.au/assets/images/db_images/db_KUSARIGAMA-_3_2.jpg

Also, here's a video of Anala's fighting style. (Yes, she is essentially a ninja) It has the Kusarigama in it eventually! Also, start at 1:00

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91bW9BOqoyo

And lastly, a picture of what she might look like assuming you imagine tight black clothing covering her arms.

http://image.rakuten.co.jp/ninja/cabinet/item-094-096-1.jpg


	4. World Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new United Forces hold a World Summit to discuss the return of the Red Lotus and the terrorist attack on the Southern Water Tribe.

 

     "Explain to me why we didn't question Zaheer following the events of three years ago?!" President Raiko was irate at the discovery that the Red Lotus had returned in a new form. "We wouldn't be having this problem if we had investigated properly." The room consisted of many people, including Tenzin, Raiko, Lin, Suyin, Iroh II, Izumi, Mako, Bumi, Wu and Kya. Anyone else who came with the group waited outside. The First United Forces World Summit took place in Ba Sing Se, in a newly built Council Room within the Royal Palace.

     Tenzin shook his head. "When Korra was attacked, most of the Red Lotus we were aware of either fell in battle or were captured at the site where they held Korra. At the time, it seemed like the organization was a small band of revolutionaries leading a bunch of thugs."

     "Well here we are, three years later, and you're telling me they have some kind of hybrid bender going around setting fire to villages." Raiko sighed deeply. "We are already stretched thin planning the rebuild of Republic City and stabilizing the remnants of the Earth Kingdom. I can't have a terrorist organization running around the world, destroying all of my progress." Everyone in the room shot him looks. " _Our_ progress."

     "We need to find that ship." Iroh II had been quiet for a while, feeling like his position in the World Summit was a bit above his head. "If we want any chance at knowing how deep this goes, we have to get this Vasin. I say we mobilize a few airships and battleships to patrol the ocean. Maybe we'll get lucky."

     "A decent idea, but the sea is so large. They could easily pass by undetected." Izumi finally entered the conversation. "In fact, we have no idea where they are. For all we know, they could have landed somewhere discreetly. If we want to find them, we might have to wait for the next attack. Our best option may be to fortify potential target areas." The Fire Lord regretted not sending any assistance to stop Kuvira, although she stood by her reasoning. The Fire Nation getting caught in a war again was the last thing the world needed right now. The prospect of helping protect the world, however, sounded much more promising. When the United Forces asked her to join the council, her interest was piqued. Earlier today, when the summit first met, she accepted their offer.

     Raiko struck the table with his fist. "We can't just wait for them to hit first! We need the Avatar to end her vacation and deal with the state of the world! Isn't that her job?"

     Mako took offense. "Don't talk about Korra like that." He stood up from his chair and stared aggressively at Raiko. "She's done so much for you. Every time the world has been in danger, Korra has been there to help. Now, after all she's been through, you won't even let her have a break?!" Mako lost his temper and everyone was surprised, save for Tenzin, Lin, and Suyin, who smiled. "We formed this council to help take the workload off of the Avatar's back. We have to learn how to get by without calling on her every time!" Lin felt proud of her protégé, almost like a mother would.

     Kya joined in. "He's right. We need to prepare the world to get by without the Avatar all the time. I know it sounds hard, but we have to learn how to bring order to the four nations without Korra. I think our best plan of attack is to check the airwaves. We need to scan nearby radio waves and see if we can track any Red Lotus movement."

     "Oooh! Good idea!" Wu jumped into the discussion. "These guys are already mobile, right? They have a ship so far as we know, but who knows what else they have access to? Maybe they're spread out and we'll pick something up!"

     "I agree with Kya and Wu. I think radio might be our best option." Suyin had been mulling over her thoughts for awhile, but Kya sparked her interest. "I'm certain we could get Varrick on the job and we'd have a decent shot at finding these guys."

     President Raiko shook his head. "You're telling me all we have is theoretical science? I need answers!" He sighed as everyone's eyes turned to him. "I'm sorry for my behavior today and also in the past. I know I haven't always been popular, but I want what is best for this world. I just don't know if some radio airwaves can tell us anything. We need to move, fast. The four nations can't have terrorists roaming free."

     Lin spoke up. "Sir, I suggest we at least try Kya's suggestion. It's a start. Besides, Wu might be right about how big this organization is. If the Red Lotus is in fact larger than we thought, it's perfectly reasonable that they would have some radio communication."

     "Especially if they've got access to a United Forces ship." Tenzin looked serious. "We have to get on top of this crisis before it gets out of hand. I'd hate for Korra to return from her vacation to find the world in further disrepair. We need to-"

     Suddenly, Varrick busted down the doors to the Council room, his breath fast and heavy. He looked completely exhausted from running. "GUYS! I... have... terrible! ... news..." He took big gasps between words. "The Red....Lotus...is on the move!" People began to move from their seats in surprise and President Raiko looked distressed.

    "What is it, Varrick?! Spit it out!" Raiko ordered.

    Varrick continued panting, trying his hardest to convey a sentence. "I..." He lost his breath. "The radio... I converted... the world's radios... into relay points... to pick up waves... and send them back! I scanned the airwaves!"

     "Wait, that's exactly what we were going to ask you to do! You already scanned the radio?! How did you know to do that?" Mako was confused.

     Varrick hunched over, still catching his breath. "I.. bugged the room so that I could keep tabs on you guys. But.. that's not what's important!" His face was tinted red.

     "Out with it, man!" Bumi was eager to get troops moving.

     Varrick was gasping and tried to formulate words when Zhu Li appeared behind him and addressed everyone. "The Red Lotus has mobilized and is planning to release Zaheer! They're headed for the prison!"

     Raiko's eyes widened. "Mobilize as many Airships as possible and prepare our ship to launch within the next 10 minutes. We have no time to lose." Everyone started moving and energy filled the room as the group ran out into the halls of the Palace to get things prepared.

     Varrick had finally caught his breath and smiled at Zhu Li. "I love when you do the thing. Thanks," he said, his eyes full of tenderness, "for never giving up on me."

     Zhu Li looked touched. "Well, some one has to keep you in line." She laughed under her breath. The two of them looked longingly into each others' curious eyes.

     "Zhu Li, I-" Her lips sealed his words. Varrick lost himself in the romance of the moment and was deeply happy he had Zhu Li to accompany him.

     "Come on, lovebirds! We have to move!" A quick shout from Mako reminded the couple that there was still danger and the two broke the kiss and ran off to help with preparations.

_______________

      Vasin stood in the control room of an Earth Nation airship, looking out at the landscape below. He had his eyes set on the horizon, as if ready for anything coming his way. There was a terrible stillness in the air as the ship flew to its destination. The false nomad took deep breaths, as if meditating.

     "Sir, we have news." A Red Lotus follower approached Vasin from behind. He was dressed in dark cloth robes reminiscent of a White Lotus outfit and patterned with a red lotus on the center.

     "Good. Did the Council get our message?" The nomad took another deep breath and exhaled. His eyes were closed.

     "Yes, sir. They believe we are heading to Zaheer's prison. As far as they know, we will be there within a few hours."

     The hybrid bender smiled viciously. "Very good." He drew in another long breath. "How long until we arrive outside Zaofu's prison complex?"

     "We should be there within half an hour, sir."

     The nomad laughed shortly. "Prepare the crew to invade. Luckily for us, Suyin and a good bit of her metalbenders are gone."

     The underling nodded. "Sounds like it won't be a problem for us. The extraction might even be easy."

     Vasin opened his eyes and gazed upon the Earth Kingdom's horizon. He took another breath before speaking. "Indeed. Prepare a room on the ship for our guest."

_______________

      The United Forces stationed in Ba Sing Se had mobilized quickly and were now almost to the facility housing Zaheer. Bolin, Varrick, and Zhu Li joined the group present for the World Summit. In the control room of the airship, Kya, Lin, and Iroh II stood with the workers manning the controls. The earthen landscape below them stretched out almost endlessly as the group passed over many small towns and cities sporadically.

      Kya looked out with concern onto the Earth Kingdom. "I can't help but feel nervous. There's something very wrong about this whole situation. I don't doubt that we have the power to stop them, but I have a bad feeling."

     Lin stared out at the ground below, much like Kya. Her arms were crossed as they always seemed to be. "I still don't know how to feel about this whole 'two element' story." She sighed shortly and shut her eyes for a bit. "It sounds ridiculous. I don't doubt the Red Lotus might be back, but there's something else behind the scenes. I've got an intuition about it."

     "If this man can truly bend two elements like Tonraq said, we're in for some trouble." Iroh stood stoically, with his hands behind his back. "Fire is already dangerous enough, but air adds something even more dangerous to the mix: fuel. Imagine the possibilities: fire that moves nimbly and unpredictably; gusts of air that leave burns. My grandfather taught me that fire is chaotic and requires intense control. It is an extension of your own life's energy and is presented through passionate and determined strikes. With the addition of air, fire becomes stronger and even more deadly. A small fireball can become an explosion. Flames become more rapid and uncontrollable. Whoever this Vasin is, he sounds incredibly volatile. We should approach with caution."

     "Well said, Iroh." Kya turned to face Lin. "Our priority should be pinning this guy down. Maybe if we focus metalbenders like you and Suyin on disabling him, we can get out of this without many casualties."

     Lin nodded. "Agreed. My priority is going to be gaining control of the situation, which means shutting down this Vasin."

     "Then my part of this operation is clear" said Iroh II. "I'll help redirect the flow of battle and strategize to help us gain the advantage."

     Bolin and Varrick suddenly entered the control room, already conversing. Bolin's voice filled the room. "Two styles of bending! Wow! Just think of the possibilities!" An awkward silence filled the room for a bit. "FIRE TORNADOES!"

     Varrick nodded in agreement. "I know! This Vasin character sounds fascinating! When all is said and done, I can't wait to figure this guy out! I mean, how does he do it? The first thing I'm going to do when we've taken him down is write a research paper on the guy. I'm gonna make MILLIONS!"

     Bolin looked disappointed. "C'mon, man! I thought you weren't obsessed with money anymore!"

     "It's for a good cause. Listen in." Varrick smiled brightly. "I want to make a huge scientific research facility that doubles as a mansion for me and Zhu Li to call home! Picture it: New Moon Estate, home to New Moon Academy! We can do our experiments from home!"

     "Aww, that's sweet. You'd name the place after Zhu Li?" Bolin gave a wide grin.

     Varrick looked smug with his admission. "It's my gift to her after all these years of putting up with me!" The two laughed and then noticed the others in the room staring at them. "So, how goes the trip? We'll be there soon, right?"

     Lin gave Varrick a nod. "Yes. We're only a few minutes out from the facility holding Zaheer. Hopefully we're not too late. We haven't intercepted any messages warning us of Red Lotus activity at the site, so we may be ahead of them."

     "That's great! I can't wait to take these guys down!" Bolin flexed his arm. "These guys aren't ready for some Bolin action." The others gave him weird looks. "Er- I mean..." He assumed a salute pose. "I'm ready for deployment at your command." He looked to Iroh. "At your service, sir!" Iroh shook his head slightly and smiled.

     A commotion took place as several men ran into the control room. "We've got a problem!" One of the men shouted. "We just intercepted a transmission from Zaofu! There's been an attack on the facility housing Kuvira and the war criminals under her reign!"

     Bolin looked distressed. "NOT GOOD! VERY BAD!"

     Another man at the control room reins confirmed it. "He's right! I just got the message! Red Lotus forces flying under an Earth Nation airship have attacked the prison complex!"

      Kya grabbed the intercom. "Attention! We're turning the ship around! We've been deceived! The Red Lotus are at the Zaofu Prison Facility! Tenzin, Opal, and Bumi, we're going to need some air power up top if we want any chance at interception. We're at least an hour out, but maybe a bit of airbending could cut our time. Prepare for anything!"

      The airship scrambled to turn around as the three Airbenders perched themselves atop the airship and began creating a current around the it to increase its speed. There was no time to lose as the United Forces rushed toward the sudden danger.

__________________

 

      Just outside the city of Zaofu, the seemingly harmless Earth Nation airship had landed leaving no one suspicious. It wasn't until two twin women in air nation-style body suits rushed out of the airship that the guards knew something was up. The guards fired metal cables in the direction of the two mysterious women, but they spun gusts of air that knocked away the metal. After dodging shots of earth and metal, the twins knocked several guards into the air with powerful gusts of air. Vasin flew out of the airship with a jet of fire bursting from his feet. He fired an explosive shot at the entrance that knocked away more guards. Many more Red Lotus followers poured out of the airship, bending various elements at the facility's guards. Vasin whipped up a whirlwind and sent it toward a group of guards trying to bend a wall between them and their attackers. The nomad spat out a gush of fire from his mouth that whipped around the vortex and turned it into a monstrous force that combusted the guards' wall.

      Vasin began bending a powerful ball of fire and then enveloped it in air. "Mya! Lu! Give me wind." The nomad stood in front of the blocked off entrance to the facility. His eyes became bloodshot and he took deep breaths. The guards had managed to lock down the entrance in the madness. The twins listened to Vasin and added gusts of wind to surround the nomad's makeshift fireball. He took a deep breath and sent it toward the doors of the facility. There was a loud crash as the entrance exploded violently, sending a blaze around the front of the prison. The fire began to twist around Vasin as he prevented it from injuring his forces and dispersed it into the air. The large metal doors to the facility had been broken down and a gaping hole stood where the doors had been.

      Red Lotus forces flooded into the prison, engaging guards everywhere before Vasin did something rash. "Back off." The nomad took a deep breath. His men jumped back as Vasin prepared a large attack. A huge gust of wind began to fill the hallway followed by a draft of fire which took any guards down with ease. The Red Lotus infected the prison from there on, taking down guard after guard without issue.

      Baatar Jr looked concerned as noises of a battle filled the facility. _What is going on?_ Baatar Jr had spent the last month and a half with many visits from his family. He was filled with regret and had fallen into a sad state. He had truly loved Kuvira, but never imagined the damage they caused in their vision for the Earth Nation. _Why did I tear my family apart..._ Thoughts of his family plagued him up until the moment of the attack. Now some one approached his cell- no, two people did. 

      The airbending twins Mya and Lu approached the holding cell containing Baatar Jr and smiled. "Rise and shine, kid. We have business to attend to."

**_Meanwhile..._ **

      Like Baatar Jr, Kuvira was also aware of the attack despite being encased in her large, thick platinum cell. Before the Red Lotus had entered the facility, Kuvira had been meditating on her actions and her last meeting with Baatar Jr. The prison allowed for them to meet once a week. It took a while, but the two had finally reconciled their relationship. On their last meeting, Kuvira had broken down at the memory of nearly killing Baatar. She had become consumed by power and was blind to anything except proving her worth to the world. Now she had entered a depressive state, consoled only by Baatar Jr's and Suyin's visits. To release her tension, she often danced like she used to back when Suyin had her under her care.

      Now, the sounds of violence penetrated Kuvira's reality for the first time since her assault on Republic City. She got up from her meditative state and prepared herself for anything. The noises of battle got closer and closer to Kuvira, who now took a defensive stance. There was a sudden silence outside. The tight platinum door began to unlock slowly and eventually the heavy, grandiose metal container opened.

      "Hello, Kuvira," said a strange air nomad who now stood before her. "I request your assistance." The man smiled, sending shivers down Kuvira's spine as he stood before her intimidatingly.

      Kuvira frowned at the nomad, assured that he was bad news for her recuperation. She looked into his bloodshot eyes which stared back menacingly. Next to him were several men dressed in dark robes carrying the Red Lotus insignia on the front. _Not good._ She stared down her strange, dangerous arbiter and asked him a loaded question. "Who are you?"

 


	5. Battle of Wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira refuses to join Vasin, leading to major conflict.

     Kuvira had no interest in wasting time with the questionable figure before her. Her patience had never been her strong suit, but it was something she had hoped to work on during her sentence in prison. Despite her wishes, she felt no reason to trust the man before her. Anyone with connections to the Red Lotus meant bad news, leaving Kuvira to wish she had her bending to protect her. The platinum prison offered no help to Kuvira, but she took a defensive stance nonetheless.

     "I suppose if we are to work together, I ought to give you my name." The false nomad smirked a bit. "I am known as Vasin. I am the current overseer of the Red Lotus and we have come here in request of your assistance. If you would please accompany us out of this cell and onto our airship, I will gladly fill you in on the details of our request." His eyes were slightly red and he took deep breaths through his nostrils. Kuvira could not help but feel unsettled by the man's gaze. Despite being around her age, he gave off the aura of an experienced traveler.

      Kuvira scowled slightly before responding. "I won't have any part of the Red Lotus. As a matter of fact, I helped take them down three years ago." Vasin smiled oddly in response. Kuvira was not amused. "If I were you, I would be getting out of here as fast as possible before the Avatar comes back to finish you off."

      "I'm quite aware of your history, Kuvira. I know full well that you helped take down Zaheer and his associates. A regrettable fact in earnest." He took a few steps forward, causing Kuvira to strengthen her stance. The nomad laughed under his hot breath. "I have no interest in revenge at the moment. If you would please accompany me outside, I would be happy to explain the situation."

      Kuvira wanted to refuse his offer, but she considered her options. _If I join him and walk outside, I can get access to my bending again. I might have a shot at stopping him._ She was repulsed at the thought of helping a bunch of anarchy-crazed terrorists, but justice was in order. Taking down the Red Lotus might show others that she has the capacity for reform, after all. She sighed before giving her answer. "I'll follow you out," she paused slightly and then finished her statement, "but don't get the notion that this means I'm going to help you."

      The nomad grinned sickeningly. "Of course, Kuvira. Where are my manners? It wouldn't be fair to request assistance without informing you of the situation. I'll give you everything you need to know once we've exited the complex." Kuvira nodded back and then joined the group of Red Lotus associates as they made their way through hallways filled with battle scars and downed guards. Kuvira was unhappy at the sight, but her best chance at fighting back was removing herself from the facility. As they made their way through, several more Red Lotus joined their group, making Kuvira uneasy. _Was the organization really this big?_

     Soon enough, they made their way out of the destroyed entrance and Kuvira felt the earth beneath her feet once again. It was freeing to reconnect with her element and she took a few seconds to reimmerse her senses with the ground. She felt around and detected the metal weaponized by the guards outside the facility. This was the only place metal was allowed within the prison, as many prisoners were metalbenders that took part in Kuvira's rise to power. As she sensed around for nearby metal, she also felt the presence of the downed guards. She was startled to find that not all of them had a pulse. Kuvira frowned deeply. _This_ _ends here. I have to do something._ Her sense of justice was inflamed as she felt the loss around her at the hands of the Red Lotus.

      Quickly, Kuvira's feet exploded with motion and she summoned two large chunks of earth from the ground which knocked aside two of the villains that accompanied her. She shifted her stance and bent the metal provided by the guards, reforming one end of a cable into a blade and whipping it toward Vasin. It stopped inches from his unfaltering face. Kuvira glared through the man's unsettling eyes and maintained the weaponized cable in its position. "You're going to give me answers. Now." It was clear she was unafraid of attacking Vasin. "I want to know who you truly are and why you are here. Or else I might decide to change your appearance. Permanently."

      Vasin's hypnotic eyes stared straight forward as if lost in an abyss. He then laughed and put his hands behind his back, still unthreatened by the blade in front of him. "I would be glad to entertain you with a bit of my personal history, regardless of whether or not you decide to threaten me to uncover it." He took a brief pause before continuing. "Allow me to introduce myself formally. As you know, my name is Vasin. I have lived my whole life within the Red Lotus, and it has come to choose me as its shepherd. As a result, I have been given very unique gifts that have empowered me with the will to overcome many obstacles." Vasin took a deep breath and in his right hand conjured a flame. In his left, a ball of air began to whirl.

      Kuvira took a step back, still maintaining her threat to Vasin. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. "What... What are you?"

      Vasin released his breath and his elemental display ended. He closed his eyes, as if in deep reflection. "I have been born into the world to finish the work of my family. But more importantly...." He opened his eyes and stared directly into Kuvira's fearful gaze. "I must finish the work of my father, Zaheer."

      Kuvira twitched at the nomad's words. " _You?_ You're Zaheer's _son?_ "

      "Yes. He and my mother P'Li gave birth to me and raised me in the order of the Red Lotus. Under their teaching, I learned firebending and the fighting styles of the other elements. Even after the world put my mentors in prisons, I continued to learn under many of the organization's teachers. But four years ago, a true miracle occurred. During the advent of Harmonic Convergence, the impossible happened. My gift of firebending was no longer alone. With the spiritual realignment, I gained airbending. Unfortunately, my father's path did not converge with mine upon his escape from prison. The operation to take out Korra was intentionally small. Zaheer believed that should his mission fail, the organization should go back into hiding, so he wisely kept us from interfering; thus, my gift has gone unknown to my very own father. You know how it went down. The metalbenders killed my mother and Zaheer was captured." The nomad began to shake slightly at the notion of his father's imprisonment and his mother's death.

     Kuvira was shocked at the man's revelation, but kept her resolve. "Assuming I believe the words you've said, you still have failed to tell me why you need me. And you're ludicrous to think for a second that I would join you. Explain yourself."

     The nomad sighed deeply. "My father's aim was to bring the world back to true freedom and remove the shackles of the world's leaders from the four nations. By doing so, the division of the four elements would disappear and the world could experience true harmony. Without strict divisions of nations and provinces, the world is open to the greatest change and unmarred by the control of another." Vasin's expression became almost vicious. "I will fulfill my father's wishes. First, you will help me break his earthen cage. Then, he and I shall reunite the world under a reign of true freedom. And if you would have it, our organization would be glad to have you join our ranks. Imagine it, one of the world's worst dictators turned into an agent of the people and true liberty."

      Kuvira took in Vasin's words and narrowed her eyebrows. "Just like your father, you too suffer from delusions. Murdering others only begets hatred and strife. You would never be seen as the arbiter of the four nations. In my life, I have come to realize many things. If you try to erase the world's leaders, new ones will always take their place. Your vision is clouded by poor judgment. Just like me, you are blinded by your own ideology. I won't help you, Vasin." She was sweating now, in intense preparation for anything. "Besides, you still don't make sense. Even if you are the child of P'li and Zaheer, only the Avatar can bend more than one element."

      "Actually.." A man bearing thin glasses announced his presence and walked toward the group from the airship Vasin arrived in. He wore a more refined and elegant version of the Red Lotus robes worn by many others. "Vasin is the result of a new science I've become interested in. Have you ever heard of genetics?"

     Kuvira tried not to let the man's presence distract her. "You mean the study how we're put together at a microscopic level? Bataar and Varrick discussed it at one point if I recall."

     The man in the glasses laughed for quite a bit at her question. "I'm afraid it's much more comprehensive than that, but you're on the right track. Genetics can tell you exactly why a baby is like its parents, and why it isn't. It can track how our bodies are expressed, like height, eye color, hair. The possibilities seem endless!"

     "Get to the point, Lao." Vasin was growing impatient. "Don't keep our guest waiting."

     "Right." The scientist adjusted his glasses. "Vasin is a very special case, you see. Sometimes, when a mother is pregnant, she gives birth to twin eggs." Kuvira anxiously awaited the point of the man's story. "However, sometimes the twin cells can rejoin within the womb, resulting in one individual with the genetic material of both. Vasin is one such person."

     Kuvira was confused to say the least. "So how does that factor in?"

     "Well, let's say one of those cells was to be born as a firebender. On the other hand, the second twin would have been a normal human; however, during Harmonic Convergence, let's assume this child was to receive airbending. In this case, it is theoretically possible for both elements to exist harmoniously." Kuvira's eyes widened and she felt sweat run down her face. "Vasin is one such theoretical case. He is a human chimera, resulting from two entirely separate genetic expressions of bending."

     It was unheard of. Kuvira felt herself shudder at the thought of others being born like this. Nonetheless, it did not change her opinion of the Red Lotus. She straightened her expression and hardened her resolve. "I don't care how powerful you are. The Red Lotus is a blight on the world and I will never be an agent of its people."

     Vasin began to frown. "I am very sorry to hear that, Kuvira. Might I ask, is there anything I can persuade you with? Perhaps Lao can offer his services in some pursuit of yours? On my honor, he is a top notch scientist. You would have the entirety of our organization at your disposal. Consider what you are throwing away."

     Kuvira's face became steely and unmoving. "Never. You can't have me."

     Vasin took a very deep breath. "That is...." he released it aggressively. "Unfortunate. I was hoping to avoid confrontation."

     "Then I'm afraid you're far too late." Kuvira began to bend the metal coil toward Vasin's face, inches from cutting it.

     Without flinching, Vasin spewed pure heat out of his mouth, melting the attempted attack. He flipped backwards with airbending and landed gracefully. "I suppose I'll entertain your assault."

     Kuvira scowled and stomped her foot into the ground, raising a chunk of earth. She kicked it forward and it rushed at the nomad with incredible speed. Vasin spun over the obstacle elegantly and brought a cascade of fire down as he landed. In response, Kuvira moved her arms symmetrically and raised a wall which took the front of the blast. She bent the wall upward and flipped it toward her target, but Vasin blasted a hole through the attack before it connected. She then began to bend the metal off the injured guard's armor and fire it at Vasin, who began spinning and dodging wildly. He moved freely, like a chaotic breeze on a Spring day. After dodging another of Kuvira's attacks, he turned his spin into a fireball which made its way toward the earthbender. Thinking quickly she launched herself upward with a kick of her foot and the blast settled below her.

      As she flipped into the air, she rained metal shards down into the direction of Vasin. The nomad kicked up a windstorm that picked up the sharp pieces of metal and then he redirected it at Kuvira, who had just landed. In response, she bent the metal around her arms before it could hit her and then formed swords extending from her forearms. She ran wildly at Vasin who began to shoot fire at her. After successfully dodging multiple hits, she began to try and cut Vasin, who dodged in and out. He smiled at her as she attacked, making Kuvira furious. She had a brilliant idea as she committed to her onslaught. While the hybrid dodged her attacks, she slid her foot and the earth moved under his feet. His eyes grew wide and his calm demeanor fell as he failed to dodge a slice to his arm. He quickly placed his arms on the ground and spun his legs, whipping Kuvira away with a gust of air.

      Kuvira landed hard on the ground and began to get up. Vasin stood before her, mesmerized by his now bleeding arm. He looked like a madman, his eyes bloodshot and his stare unnerving. To Kuvira's horror, he burned the wound shut without a single ounce of pain. He then turned his gaze toward Kuvira and fired an engulfing pillar of flame from his mouth. She desperately formed a sphere of earth around her as the attack combusted. The wall gave way and the earthbender was fired backward onto the ground in a cloud of smoke.

     Kuvira coughed and struggled to regain her ground as she recovered her senses. She had sustained a few minor burns and various injuries from the impact of the attack. A gust of air blew through the smoke as Vasin rapidly approached, his hands emitting fire behind them. Kuvira had had enough and shifted her feet. She bent metal cables from downed guards at Vasin, who failed to avoid them as they wrapped around his legs. She then slammed the terrorist into the ground, causing an explosion of dust. Before Vasin could get up, the ground beneath him launched him upwards. As Kuvira prepared to secure her target with coils again, he composed himself midair and fired a gust of wind surrounded by spiraling fire toward the earthbender. She rolled forward to avoid the attack and took a large chunk of the ground with her, hurling it toward Vasin, who landed and spun to return a wave of fire at her. The attacks collided and both benders were sent reeling.

     Kuvira's hair hung messily over her face as she got back up, weakened slightly from the attack. Vasin also seemed injured from her assault as he slowly rose to his feet. She prepared a stance and expected anything, unsure of the false nomad's next move.

     "It's quite clear we could do this all day, Kuvira." Vasin's voice sounded barely phased by their battle. "So I'm going to speed things up for you." Kuvira tensed up, ready to take anything he sent her way. "Mya! Lu! Bring him out."

     On the hybrid's command, the twin airbenders appeared. They brought with them a captured Baatar Jr, whose hands were shackled with platinum bonds. They dropped him on the ground and put some distance between themselves and Baatar. He seemed injured and he wore some strange mechanical device around his neck. Kuvira's blood seemed to boil at the sight, but inside her heart sank a little.

     "I'm sorry, Kuvira." said Baatar. He looked downtrodden and tired out. The Red Lotus had clearly worn him down. "Please make the right choice."

     Kuvira looked at Baatar, full of anxiety. "Don't hurt him, Vasin. Please."

     Vasin chuckled slightly and then grabbed a small device thrown to him by Lao. "That device your friend wears around his neck is highly combustible. Especially if I press the button on this control. It would be _very wise_ of you to take my previous offer. We're all anxiously awaiting your presence on the airship."

     Kuvira's gaze looked pained and despairing. She closed her eyes and her fists trembled. "Alright Vasin. I'll join you. Please don't hurt Baatar. None of this needs to involve him."

     "Kuvira! No!" Baatar Jr. struggled in his bonds. "I'm not worth helping them! You can't join the Red Lotus! Kuvira, please-"

     "Enough, Baatar." Kuvira opened her eyes and looked directly into his. "I can't take your life. Not again." She shook her head. "I won't do it, Baatar. I can't let you die. Never again."

     Baatar's expression fell gravely. "Kuvira..." He trailed off before starting again. "We've talked it over. You were just driven mad by power. You can't let it happen again! Don't join them!"

     "STOP!" Kuvira's fists were ready to explode. "I told you. Never. Again. I won't let myself watch you die. I'm sorry, Baatar. I'm accepting their offer." She turned to Vasin as Baatar's frown deepened. "Vasin, I will help you free your father. Now please release Baatar." She kept a close eye on the device in the nomad's hands.

     Vasin grinned sickeningly. "I knew you would come around eventually." He still gripped the control switch for the bomb around Baatar's neck. "Of course, you won't be useful to me like this." He took a breath deep enough to swallow an ocean. As he exhaled, he seemed even more unsettling than before. "My father was a very wise man, Kuvira. He taught me many things before he was imprisoned. Even after Korra stopped him, I continued to learn from his teachings. When Suyin killed my mother, Zaheer achieved something truly incredible." Kuvira began to grow ever more concerned as Vasin showed no interest in releasing Baatar. "My father taught me that we become most powerful when we release our earthly attachments." The earthbender began to sweat profusely and her face twitched. "I'm afraid, Kuvira, it is time for you to join in my father's wisdom."

      The nomad pulled the trigger on the device. Kuvira's head whipped around in the direction of Baatar whose horrified expression became a ball of light before her eyes. Before her sight, her lover vanished beneath a cloud of smoke. Kuvira's eyes emptied themselves of any sense of reality. Her mouth drooped agape and streams of tears fell from her face. Her visage was devoid of life, like a newly made death mask. Her knees buckled and she landed on them while her arms fell to her sides, cast aside like mere props. She stared into the abyss of smoke as every inch of her sanity drained out of her like warm blood from a wound.

      The nomad carried no reaction to the scene as he began to pose himself into a meditative state. "Kuvira, have you ever heard the story of the Mad Guru?" The broken earthbender gave no response. "It's a fascinating tale, really. I picked it up from Wan Shi Tong's library. My father used to tell me the tale, but he never took it to heart. I, on the other hand, take it as fact." A drop of blood fell from Vasin's nose. His eyes were filling with crimson color. "A long time ago, a technique was allegedly developed by this 'Mad Guru.' It is said that he lost his way from the nomadic order of the Airbenders and went on a much darker path. In his travels, he formulated the idea that Spiritbending had a more sinister potential to it than most people understood. In the Mad Guru's mind, a weaker willed opponent may find their very own spirit at the mercy of his own." Kuvira gave no response as she stared emptily into the dirt before her.

      "This technique would mean bending one's spirit into the target..." Vasin's voice lost itself into the silence before he continued. "....and overcoming their very will." The terrorist looked blankly at Kuvira's brittle appearance. "It means leaving behind a bit of your own will in their mind. Like bloodbending, the Mad Guru believed in control. But with this technique, called 'Willbending,' one could maintain control for a much longer duration of time. In essence, one's will becomes the target's singular drive for as long as their own will remains weaker."

      The nomad closed his eyes and drew in a powerful breath. "You will be my first test, Kuvira. My plan all along was to work your willpower down. It seems now that the circumstances are perfect for my trial. Hopefully, you survive." Vasin entered a trance-like state and began to float with air rushing around him. His spirit began to exit his body and moved toward Kuvira's sad form. She made no effort to move as Vasin's spirit began to try to force itself into her body. She began to shake and breathe heavily as Vasin attempted the impossible. Suddenly she forced her head upward and began making pained noises as her body began to buckle under the technique. Her eyes were wild and full of distress as Vasin's very essence overtook hers. Her messy hair had fallen behind her as she lay on her knees with her mouth agape toward the clouds. She began to scream now, clearly in pain as the nomad's willpower was exerted over her. Without warning her screams stopped abruptly and her expression became blank, her eyes almost glazed over and devoid of her being.

     Vasin awoke from his trance and fell to the ground. As he got up, a small trickle of blood fell from his nose. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were completely bloodshot. Regardless, he stood up and walked toward Kuvira's form. As he reached her, he stood above her strange pose with pleasure. "Rise, Kuvira. You belong to me now."

      The earthbender began to move slowly, like an old puppet being used once again. Her hair fell into her face, covering one of her seemingly dead eyes. She stood aimlessly, as if detached from the world around her.

      Vasin smiled widely. "Join us on the airship. We have a lot of work to do."


	6. Reconnection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra awakes in the Spirit World and tells Asami and Uncle Iroh that she has found one of her past lives.

     Asami and Uncle Iroh had been waiting patiently as Korra meditated to find her past lives. A pot of tea was centered between them and they each drank from ornate cups Iroh had provided. The two had been exchanging stories for the past hour, each entailing their journeys within the Spirit World. Both shared laughs occasionally, enjoying each other's company.

     "And then Korra showed me the Dragon-Bird spirit she helped! It was absolutely beautiful to see it take flight! Especially when it let us ride it!" Asami blushed at the memory. Her experience in the Spirit World had been stunning to say in the least.

     Iroh smiled. "I remember when Korra brought the injured spirit to me. Her spirit had become a little girl and she needed guidance to release her fear. That was when Unalaq had been trying to revive Vaatu. It was a dark time for this place, but the spirits have made a great recovery."

     "It's sad to think that Unalaq made such horrible choices. For Korra to have to take down her own Uncle... it just makes me think of my dad." Asami looked downward, a few tears beginning to form in her eyes.

     Iroh placed his hand on his back. "When Unalaq became fixated on Vaatu, he no longer was the man Korra had known to be her Uncle. His spirit had grown dark and tainted with evil. Vaatu's influence had taken hold in him. From what I understand, your father was merely driven to the wrong path. In the end, he found his way back. At least you can take comfort in that, Asami." Uncle Iroh always had a way with clearing away the clouds of sadness.

     Asami looked up to him, a few tears still in her eyes. She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you. It hasn't been easy losing my family, but you and Korra have made things so much better." Uncle closed his eyes and smiled widely as the two embraced. It was just what Asami needed.

     The trance Korra had been in abruptly ended and she drew in a big breath, startling Iroh and Asami. As the Avatar began to breathe heavily, the others ran to her side.

     "Korra! You're back! What happened?" Asami placed her arm around Korra and supported her. The Avatar seemed disoriented and breathless from her meditation.

     Korra regained her breath and composure before speaking. "I... I did it!"

     Iroh and Asami both had their gazes trained on Korra. Asami's eyes widened. "You found them?"

     Korra's smile was full of warmth. She seemed happy but her smile fell a bit. "Well, it's not that simple. The energy was.. everywhere! It took so long to even decipher it all. It was like being thrown into the ocean and trying to find a single fish... But I know where one of them is." She stood up quickly, taking her companions by surprise. "C'mon! He's right out here!" She ran toward the entrance to the Library.

     Asami seemed out of the loop. "Who, Korra? Who's out there?"

     As Korra looked back with a wide grin, she yelled, "Avatar Wan!"

     Iroh and Asami followed Korra outside of the Library with the Avatar far ahead of them. When Asami exited the entrance to the library, she could see Korra standing in place. She and Iroh both caught up to Korra and joined her side.

     Korra looked as if she had met an old friend. She stared straight ahead and radiated happiness. Before everyone's eyes, an image of Avatar Wan appeared before them. He looked young, as he did in Korra's vision when he connected with Raava. He smiled back at Korra, as if proud that she had found him.

     "I can't believe it... It's really you! I found one of my past lives!" A few tears formed in Korra's eyes.

     Wan laughed a little. "It's wonderful to see you, Avatar Korra. We have a lot to talk about."

     Korra was ecstatic at finding one of her past lives. It gave her a sense of hope she had not felt in a long time. "This is incredible! I know Koh and Wan Shi Tong told me that it was possible I could find you again, but I still don't understand. Wan Shi Tong said you were scattered, but how can that be? Once Raava was dispersed, I thought my lives disappeared. I could feel them all being extinguished one by one."

     Wan looked stoically back at Korra, giving off an air of intellectuality. "When you felt us disappearing, it was because Raava was spreading our spiritual essences across the Spirit World. Do you remember what Raava said about herself and Vaatu? About the nature of their relationship?"

     Korra nodded. "She said that even if one of them is destroyed, they would always return in some form. Raava said their battle was an endless cycle. That's how Jinora returned Raava to me, isn't it?"

     Wan gave a knowing nod in response. "Exactly. Raava was not truly destroyed by Vaatu, as evidenced by her return. When Raava was dispersed back into the Spirit World, she released your past lives as a defense mechanism. This way, unless you were to be killed, they would remain here like footprints on the beach, awaiting your return should you find them." There was a long pause between his words. Wan then looked a bit grave. "Unfortunately, our power is not strong. Every day, our essence grows weaker and weaker. Raava held us together within you, Korra. Without a connection to her, we begin to fade away."

     Korra looked a bit distraught at Wan's words. "What do you mean? Are you saying that I don't have much time left?"

     "Exactly, Korra. Your past lives fade more with each passing day. If you hadn't found me soon, I would not be standing before you. But I'm afraid there is more troubling news."

     Korra seemed startled. "What is it?"

     Wan looked very serious. "There is trouble brewing in your world, Korra. The spirits have been talking. A man named Vasin threatens your world." Korra's eyes widened at the name. "And Vaatu's influence can be felt again. I wasn't sure how long it would take for him to return, but I fear it is soon. The power of dark spirits like Koh grows every day."

     Korra was more fixated on the mention of Vasin. "Vasin? Koh told me about him. He wants me to give him his face! And I think he is the one who attacked Wan Shi Tong!" Korra and Asami both looked at each other, very troubled from the news that their world was at risk.

     The image of Wan nodded back at Korra. "From what I know, he's very dangerous. Your friends are already mounting a response to him, but you may the only one equipped to stop him." Wan closed his eyes and looked uneasy. "So you must make a choice. Should you leave the Spirit World, you run the risk of losing your past lives. But staying here puts your friends at risk."

     Korra looked toward Asami, distraught from Wan's revelation. "This is unfair! Regaining my past lives would be a huge step forward. But... I can't put my friends in danger. I have to go back."

     "Hold on, Korra." Wan looked like he had an idea. "Vasin is very dangerous. You don't want to go up against him without any knowledge."

     Korra narrowed her eyebrows. "I'm the Avatar. How dangerous could he be?"

     Wan looked solemn. "As I said, he is a very dangerous man. He is a unique bender, capable of what we think impossible. You mustn't underestimate him. I'm afraid the reality is that he can bend two elements."

     Korra's face twitched and her eyes dilated. " _What?!_ " She, Asami, and Iroh all looked distressed.

     Avatar Wan barely broke a sweat. "I know this is very disturbing news, but these are the facts. I've been hearing talk from the spirits about this man. From what I can gather, Vasin was a firebender born from Zaheer and P'li, raised in the Red Lotus. During Harmonic Convergence, he somehow gained airbending. Now, he leads the Red Lotus in pursuit of his father's ideals." Korra was painfully aware of the capabilities of the Red Lotus, and the mention of its name brought back bad memories. "However, I think your best course of action may be to continue in search of your past lives. I believe that it may be possible that one of your lives has information that may help you understand Vasin's existence. I believe there has been another bender like him before. If I recall, Avatar Yangchen may have the information you need. If you are quick, you may be able to return to the surface in time to stop him."

     It took Korra some time to take Wan's words in. She looked deep in thought, lost in a sea of the unknown. She then looked up at the image of her past life, her face full of determination. "Alright. If you think my best chance is staying here, then I'll keep looking for my past lives. If there's a chance that Yangchen can help me, I'll take it." The young Avatar then looked troubled. "Although, your energy was the only one I could discern out of all the Avatars. I can still feel the energy of my past lives, but I think I have to be close to them to know who they are. This isn't going to be easy."

     "I know." Wan then smiled. "But I believe in you Korra. You did what I could not. You balanced the spirit and the human worlds, bringing them together. I know its not perfect, but its a great start. You have my respect. Now, I believe its about time we rejoined."

     Korra grinned widely in response to Wan's kindness. "I'm so glad I found you, Avatar Wan. Thank you."

     "If you need me, just call me forth from within and I will be there." The two Avatars then closed their eyes tightly and approached each other until only inches remained between them. Korra took a deep breath, filling her lungs with crisp air. Then, the spirit of Wan began to reunite with Korra. Her eyes glowed white as they opened and she released her breath. A tear fell out of her eye and she smiled.

     As Korra felt Wan's spirit take hold within her, she heard some one approach from behind. Wan Shi Tong hobbled out of his library. Korra and her friends turned to see him.

    "Avatar Korra... I wanted to apologize for how I treated you. Opening the portals was very brave and your actions have changed the world in ways I never imagined. I no longer blame you for the attack on my library." The owl spirit looked changed from his experience with Korra. "The actions of foolish humans over the years have warped my perception of the world. But if we work together, I'm sure this library can rise again and become a center of knowledge within the world. Perhaps I will reopen it to humans." He then paused for a bit before speaking again. "And I'm sorry about my position with Unalaq. I fear that was a poor decision on my part. Had I known his true intentions of reviving Vaatu, I would have never let him within these walls."

     Korra's smile set the owl at ease. "Thank you, Wan Shi Tong. I would be happy to help you set this library back to working order."

     Suddenly, Asami began to wince in pain and hold her injured shoulder. She started shaking and made pained noises.

     Korra turned toward her, concerned for her well-being. "Is your cut bothering you? Maybe we should take a closer look at it."

     Asami shook her head violently and then fell to her knees. She let out a pained groan. "It.. burns! My whole body is stinging!"

     As Korra went to support Asami, Uncle Iroh looked gravely at Wan Shi Tong. " _Poison!_ That assassin's blade was poisoned! Wan Shi Tong! We need information on types of poisons!"

     The owl waved his hand and several knowledge-seekers appeared. "Retrieve my catalog of poisons and antidotes! Hurry!" The small fox spirits ran quickly into the library as Iroh and Korra began to carry the agonized Asami. "Bring her into the library. There's a table we can lay her out on inside." The group hurried as best they could and placed Asami on a table.

     "It's going to be okay, Asami. I'm right here. Stay with me." Korra held Asami's hand tightly. The pained Asami looked weakly at Korra.

     Wan Shi Tong looked around for his knowledge-seekers, hoping for a quick return. Two of the fox spirits appeared from a hallway holding a large scroll between the two of them. "There they are!" The seekers delivered the scroll and the owl read it quickly. "Shaking and a burning sensation. Typically the symptoms of a plant manufactured poison known as Scorchvine." He then gestured to the foxes. "Find me the antidote from my botanical section. I should have a few samples. I believe the antidote should be a flower called Ocean's Star. Go!"

     The foxes ran into the darkness of the hallways. Asami groaned very weakly as Korra stood over her form. The non-bender looked exhausted and still shook slightly. She was sweating profusely. Korra wiped the sweat from her head gently and gave her reassuring words. "Hey. Keep your eyes on me. Focus on me. I love you, Asami."

     Wan Shi Tong watched full of concern. "The poison of Scorchvine is dangerous. It doesn't show symptoms until around an hour after the attack. And then the victim has little time to fight its effects." Korra looked up, her eyes full of fear. "Nonetheless, this is the last place that assassin should have commenced her attack. Luckily, I keep my library stocked with extensive knowledge, both literary and physical. If we hurry, your friend should be okay."

     Then the foxes returned with a few flowers. Another fox carried a vial half full of water. The owl snatched the vial and flowers up and handed them to Iroh. "Smash the flower up finely and put it in the vial. Then make her drink it." Uncle Iroh did as he was told and then handed the vial to Korra. She forced Asami's mouth open and poured its contents into her mouth while Asami swallowed it weakly.

     Everyone waited patiently as the intensity of the situation reached its peak. Asami began to cough and shudder, bringing tears to Korra's eyes. "No... Asami, please!"

     Wan Shi Tong then pulled Korra away from the ailing Asami. "Back up!"

     Suddenly Asami turned released her stomach's contents onto the floor.

     "NO! The antidote won't set in!" Korra screamed.

     The owl did his best to hold the Avatar back. "Wait! Just give it a minute."

     Asami's breathing began to slow and she stopped shaking.

     Korra was on the edge of a breakdown, watching her love fade before her eyes. She broke free of Wan Shi Tong's grip and approached Asami. "Please.." Tears fell from her face and hit Asami's form. "I won't lose you."

     Asami stopped moving altogether and Korra pressed herself to the still form of her girlfriend. Suddenly a weak voice came from below Korra. "You're right... I'm not done with you yet." Korra perked up and smiled as more tears streamed down her face.

     "Asami!" She hugged her tightly.

     The owl towered over the two and looked down. "The antidote evokes a rather violent reaction within the body. But it is quite fast-acting. Your friend should be back to normal within a few minutes." Iroh smiled and put his hand on Korra's shoulder.

     Korra looked up at Wan Shi Tong. "Thank you so much!" Asami struggled to sit up but managed the task after a bit of time. She smiled back at Korra who embraced her again, resting her head on her shoulder.

     "I'm alright... thanks to this incredible library." Asami's quick recovery set Korra at ease. "That was scary, but I never stopped thinking of you, Korra."

     Korra placed her face in front of Asami's. "I love you so much." The two nuzzled their foreheads together.

     Eventually, Asami found her strength again and hopped off the table. She and Korra thanked the kind Wan Shi Tong over and over again. The four of them shared a small pot of tea with Iroh to regain their senses. It was a nice change of pace after such a startling scene. The four remained surprisingly quiet, having little to say after being through so much stress. Most were just relieved to have endured Asami's ordeal.

     After a while, Wan Shi Tong turned to the Avatar. "Another thing, Korra." He looked calm and respectful. "Thank you for choosing not to bend in my library. When that assassin attacked, I was sure you would bend back. Any more damage would have been another step backward in the reparations. I'm sure it took a lot of restraint not to fight back violently. For that, you have my thanks."

      Korra looked confused. "Uhh... thanks, I guess. But this is the Spirit World. I'm afraid I had no option to bend."

      The owl looked taken back. "Didn't you enter through the new portal? Surely your forms are not spirits."

      Korra had a puzzled look about her face. "I...." She didn't finish her statement, looking around awkwardly. Asami carried a guilty, mischievous look about her face.

      Iroh then chimed in. "I thought you were just being respectful, Korra. Surely you realize that entering the portals physically allows you access to your bending. Don't you remember Unalaq? Your battle?"

      Korra was dumbfounded and embarrassed. She buried her face in her hands and groaned. She looked at Asami, who smiled slyly. "Really? This whole time? Did you know the whole time?"

      Asami laughed loudly. "When you acted like you didn't have your bending, I went along with it. I thought it would be fun to be on equal ground with the Avatar for a while. I can't believe you forgot!" Wan Shi Tong chuckled very slightly to himself and Iroh let out a loud laugh.

      Korra was blushing with her hand smacked against her forehead. "I can't believe it! I could have easily won that race! I guess because it was a new portal, I wasn't thinking about how it worked like the others." There was a long pause as Asami looked at Korra with judgmental eyes. "...and I guess I was little forgetful too."

     Asami laughed in response, but then cocked her eyebrow and gave a competitive look. "If you had used your bending to win that race, that would have been cheating." She then locked her arm around Korra's neck with a quick movement. Korra struggled pathetically and waved her arms about. Asami looked victoriously at Korra. "You know how I feel about cheaters." She then released the Avatar, who gave a small but cute scowl in response. "What's the matter, grumpy? You mad because a non-bender beat you in a race?"

      Korra frowned and then looked ready to burst off with energy. "You want a rematch?! Let's GO!" She suddenly took off down a hallway with Asami giggling in quick pursuit.

      Wan Shi Tong stood up and sternly shouted back. "No running in the library!" Unfortunately, it was too late to stop them. Iroh released a bellowing laugh and the owl let out a small "Hmph." Despite looking upset, the wise spirit was happy to see good energy within the walls of his palace once more.

* * *

 

      Back in the ominous Earth Nation ship, Vasin stood with his hands behind his back staring again over the Earth Kingdom below. There was an unsettling silence about him. Much like he always did, he took deep, slow breaths and exhaled in large gusts through his nose. He appeared lost in thought, as if contemplating the future. Suddenly, he noticed something moving quickly on the ground below. It was the distinct figure of an Eel Hound. _Anala._

      He turned and addressed the ship's controller. "Take us down, now." The Red Lotus underling did as he was told and the airship made its decent. The Eel Hound carrying Anala slowed and stopped outside the Airship's landing area. Vasin exited the airship, bringing with him Kuvira and the two airbending twins.

      "It's good to see you, Anala. How was your trip?" Vasin gave an ever so slight smile in her direction.

      The assassin's eyes were unchanging and serious. Not being a woman of many words, she spoke lightly. "I'm afraid I failed." She shut her eyes in admittance of her words. Vasin was unfazed, so she continued. "But I managed to poison her friend."

      Vasin did not seem disappointed in the slightest. "Perfect. When I sent you on a mission to kill the Avatar, my vision was clouded. I see now that I cannot make the same mistake Sozin did. There will be no hunt for the next Avatar. It is time to finish my father's vision and destroy the Avatar for good. The circumstances could not be more ideal."

     Anala's eyes looked intrigued. "Another thing, master. The Avatar did not bend at me. She appears to have ignored the fact that she physically entered the Spirit World. If we strike now, she may be vulnerable."

      The false nomad did not react. "Yes, well I'm sure she's figured it out by now. The old owl spirit will surely question the Avatar, if he's still around." Anala nodded, confirming Vasin's words. "Ah, then I suppose her friend may have survived your attack. His library is well-stocked with knowledge. It's reasonable to believe there would be an antidote there." Anala looked downward. "Not to worry, Anala. That library is a hub of information. Attacking the Avatar there was not ideal. Wan Shi Tong's wisdom extends back to the beginning of time. The next time we strike, we'll be more careful." The assassin nodded back to Vasin.

      The hybrid turned to Kuvira. "Now, my new friend, it is time for you to shine. Mya and Lu, get a small crew off the ship and prepare the rest to fly. If we want to break my father out, we will need an advantage. Kuvira, you will dig a tunnel which will lead us under the facility from which we can attack from below. The ship will fly in as a distraction." He gestured to the twins. "You two will fly with the ship, ensuring that the facility's guards stay distracted. I want you both to kite your enemies and draw out the fight as long as possible for us. You'll know when we've arrived."

      Mya smirked cockily. "My sister and I excel at distraction. Those guards won't know what hit them when you arrive." Lu giggled maliciously.

      "Very good." The nomad took another deep breath and exhaled. "When we're done here, the strength of the Red Lotus will increase tenfold. I will show my father the fruits of his labor, and together we will unite the world under a new era of freedom."


	7. Breaking the Cage: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Vasin and his forces make their way to Zaheer's prison, Jinora and Kai intercept them.

     The new United Republic Forces began their descent toward the attacked Zaofu prison complex. Along the ground were battle scars and downed guards, filling Suyin with dread. A few other forces from Zaofu had arrived and were running about, trying to treat the wounded. There was a hole where the doors had been and several blast marks around the area. As the airship landed, a guard moved toward the ship waving his arms frantically. When the ship opened up, he ran toward it and shouted loudly.

     "THE RED LOTUS IS HEADING BACK TOWARD ZAHEER'S PRISON! TURN BACK!" The guard sounded out of breath.

     Everyone on the ship turned to each other, their expressions filling with fear. Tenzin motioned quickly to the guard. "Get on board! Tell us what happened!" The guard did as he was told and ran to the ship as it prepared for take off again. "Suyin, we don't have time to check the damage. We must stop Zaheer's escape."

     Suyin was angry. "My people are hurt down there, Tenzin! Some one has to help them!" She looked awfully concerned.

     Tenzin put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get a team on it. Rest assured, we will clear this mess up. Right now, we need to focus on Zaheer. We can't let him out into the world again." Suyin looked troubled but eventually nodded. "I'm sorry, Suyin." Tenzin turned toward the guard who now joined their ship. "Now, if you would please fill us in on what happened here."

     The metalbender guard explained that he had been injured, but remained on the ground as Vasin brought out Kuvira. Rather than reveal himself, he chose to listen in for information. He revealed Vasin's enigmatic existence and how he maintains controlling two elements. The guard also made sure to note that Vasin is the child of Zaheer and P'li, to which every one on the ship was taken back. After explaining Vasin's background, he then began to detail the fight the terrorist had with the defiant Kuvira. Then, the guard looked gravely toward Suyin before he spoke.

     "Ma'am, I'm afraid there is worse news to come. I'm very sorry. The Red Lotus... they had your son, Baatar Jr. When Kuvira failed to yield to Vasin, they brought him out, threatening to kill him if she didn't join." Suyin's eyes grew wide and full of terror. "Of course, Kuvira tried to save Baatar by accepting Vasin's offer. Your son protested nonetheless. He kept telling Kuvira not to join Vasin." Wing, Wei, and Opal listened closely behind their mother. They were more anxious than they had ever been before. The guard continued with a lump in his throat. "...But Vasin was a madman. He mentioned something about his father releasing his earthly attachments... and how it revealed one's inner strength." The guard looked downward as the Beifongs' gazes pierced him. "That's when he... killed your son, ma'am... He detonated some device attached to Baatar, and Kuvira completely broke down..."

     The guard trailed off as Suyin's face twisted into horror. She and her family all immediately began to cry. Wing and Wei both narrowed their eyebrows in rage as tears fell from their face. Suyin shook and sobbed. "My... son... How could this happen...?"

     Opal embraced her mother, causing Wing and Wei to do the same. Opal nuzzled her head against her mother. "I'm so sorry, mom." Tears flooded Opal's face. "It's not _fair!_ We worked so hard to get him back..."

      Wing opened his teary eyes and looked ready for a fight. "We have to stop Vasin. No one does this to our family and gets away with it. _No one!"_ With that, he shut his eyes again and tears began streaming once more.

      In the background, Lin failed to remain calm. Her fist was shaking uncontrollably. She slammed it against a wall which bent easily under her power. She walked out of the room in a fit of wrath.

     Bolin approached Opal and hugged her tightly from behind as she sobbed into her mother's side. The whole room was filled with sadness upon the news. Tenzin's eyes were glued to the floor and a frown hung weakly from his face.

      The guard who broke the news had been looking downward the whole time. He looked back up and began speaking again. "I'm so sorry, Suyin. But that's not all." Saddened eyes made their way toward the prison guard as he prepared the last bit of information. "As Kuvira broke down, Vasin did something to her. He mentioned some story about a 'Mad Guru.' Something about bending another's will with Spiritbending. When he went into a trance, his spirit began to move into Kuvira. She started to convulse and yell for awhile. When she stopped, she looked... changed. Vasin called her over and she obeyed him... almost like a slave. I'm afraid she has joined him somehow."

      Everyone looked dreadful upon the news. Tenzin spoke up. "You said he mentioned 'The Mad Guru?' That old Air Nation ghost story?" Tenzin was thrown for a loop. "How could it be true? It was just supposed to scare young nomads into staying on the right path! It was nothing more than a boogeyman tale!"

     The guard looked defeatedly at Tenzin. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm just telling you what I saw." He turned to Suyin, who was wrought with grief. "My condolences, madam. Your husband has been informed of the situation. What orders would you have for Zaofu?" Suyin gave no response.

     "If you don't mind me asking, Tenzin.. What is this about 'The Mad Guru?'" Mako was curious despite feeling the grief of the situation.

      Tenzin sighed before explaining the story. "It was an old tale about a nomad who lost his way with the Air Nation. He believed that Spiritbending had a much darker and more powerful use for the world. In his mind, he thought he could use his spirit to bend the will of others and set them on the 'right path.' Of course, his concept of the right path was twisted and lacked good judgment. In the story, he would bend the wills of bad children and make them follow him. He would make them dance to the tune of his flute. It was, after all, a silly ghost story to keep bad children in line."

      "Sounds like there was more truth to it than anyone thought." Mako sounded fearful.

      "If what this man says is right, then I suppose so. I never imagined a children's tale would be coming back to bite me." Tenzin then faced Suyin. "Suyin, we're all terribly sorry about Baatar Jr. Is there anything we can do?"

      Suyin wiped her eyes as best she could and looked toward the guard. There were still tears forming, though she now narrowed her brows. She frowned deeply and looked fierce. "I'm going to stop this man. Once and for all. When I get back to Zaofu, we will have a grand service for my son. But until then, I'm going to help take this murderer down." She embodied the face of vengeance.

     Lin re-entered the room, still looking furious. "My sister and I will handle this matter _personally._ In honor of Baatar Jr. I know he wasn't a perfect man, but he had good in him. For Vasin to take that away..." She tightened her fist and frowned deeply.

     The guard nodded and motioned to the man stationed at the communications center. "Send a message to Zaofu that Suyin will be taking action on Vasin. We need everyone united under the cause. We'll hold a memorial for those killed when Suyin returns." The man nodded in response to the guard and began relaying the message. In the meantime, Tenzin, Opal and Bumi all returned to the top of the airship and began bending an air current to pick up its speed. Opal looked inflamed as she created gusts of air. The tense airship flew on into the distance with great speed toward the direction of Zaheer's prison.

* * *

 

     Jinora and Kai rode atop the back of a flying bison as they flew toward the White Lotus Prison holding Zaheer. They had been in a nearby Earth Nation town, assisting with restabilizing it after Kuvira's reign. Not having a radio on them, they rode unaware of the attack on Zaofu. Both wore the new Air Nation body suits which helped them glide like flying lemurs.

     Kai stood on the back of the bison, practicing some spinning exercises with an Air Nation staff. "This is so much fun! I can see why the Air Nomads favored this weapon. I can really feel the currents moving with me!" He spun quickly, twirling the staff, and then landed with the bo staff extended as a gust of air blew off the side of the bison. "Wow! This thing is the best!"

     "Kai, we need to prepare ourselves for anything. I'm glad you're enjoying the feeling of the staff, but take this mission seriously. We can't let Zaheer escape." Jinora sounded earnest.

     Kai looked apologetically at Jinora. "I'm sorry. I'm just restless. I thought practicing would get my energy pumping." He put the staff down and jumped upwards, gracefully landing next to Jinora at the reins. "You're right." He looked out into the distance as they passed mountain after mountain. "This is a critical mission we're on."

     Jinora blushed slightly at Kai's words. "Yeah... Sorry if I snapped at you. I'm just worried."

     Kai laughed a little and smiled at Jinora. "It's alright. I just feel so comfortable around you. Like we can accomplish anything." Jinora took her eyes off the distance for a bit and smiled back at her boyfriend. Unexpectedly, Jinora moved in and kissed Kai, taking him by surprise. He was at first wide-eyed, but then moved into it. They parted and blushed at one another. When Jinora looked back in front of her, she could see their destination. "Look! There it is! The White Lotus Prison!"

     Below the two stood the enormous structure of the prison. The locale was beautiful, the prison having been built into a mountain. A large river cut through the mountain ranges around and encircled the complex. There was no evidence of an attack; however, the White Lotus guards seemed to be on full alert outside the complex.

     Jinora and Kai landed and hopped off the flying bison. They greeted several guards and approached them. Jinora bowed before speaking to one of the guards. "Have there been any signs of Red Lotus activity?"

     The guard shook his head. "Not yet. But we've received word from the United Forces that there was an attack on Zaofu's prison complex. The Red Lotus are now on their way here."

     The two airbenders gasped. "Is everyone alright over there?" Kai's voice was filled with concern.

     The guard shook his head again. "I'm afraid not. We've received reports of many injured and even a few deaths, including Baatar Beifong Jr. It's a very tense situation."

     Jinora's eyes were wide and full of fright. "That's terrible!" Kai turned to Jinora and the two shared a look of sadness and unease. "

     The White Lotus guard nodded in agreement of Jinora's words. "Until the enemy arrives, all we can do is fortify ourselves. We refuse to be caught off guard."

     Kai and Jinora looked uneasy at the news. Kai stood with his back to the complex looking out at the sky. "I'm not letting them win. The Red Lotus tried to hurt me and all my friends. Today, I'm going to stand up to them." Jinora stood by his side as they both awaited what was to come.

     A strange noise filled the air. Jinora and Kai perked up and looked in the direction of it. It sounded like a distant _whirring_.

     Kai looked ready for a fight. "It sounds like an airship! Something's coming!"

     The guards all tensed up and assumed fighting stances as an Earth Nation airship peaked over one of the mountains. One of the guards stepped forward and pointed at it. "That's it! The reports said Vasin was in an Earth Nation airship! Get ready to fight!"

     Jinora ran and blew her bison whistle, causing her Pepper to respond. She pointed away from the battle. "Get out of here and get safe, Pepper!" The bison flew up and away from the prison.

     Kai turned toward the guards and shouted. "Jinora and I will get a closer look at the ship and see what we can do in the air! Be prepared for anything." With that, Kai ran and took flight as Jinora followed suit. They flew onward in the direction of the incoming airship, prepared to dodge anything that came their way. Atop the airship were the two airbending twins, Mya and Lu. Their outfits were similar to Air Nation body suits, which took Jinora and Kai by surprise.

     One of the twins perked up and giggled maliciously. "I think they want to play, Mya."

     Mya smiled and stretched her arms. "I think you're right, Lu. Let's entertain them." Suddenly, the twins took flight in the direction of Jinora and Kai. They flew agilely through the air in their body suits and steered using airbending.

     Jinora was taken back. "Airbenders?!" She then spun to dodge a gust of air sent her way by one of the twins.

     Mya and Lu twisted around each other in a strange dance of movement. They bent another burst of air toward their targets, but Jinora and Kai separated and began to move on each side of the twins. They spun upward and launched waves of air that knocked the twins into each other. Surprisingly, the two Red Lotus members recovered mid-air and grabbed hold of one another. They then spun wildly in the air, causing the circling Jinora and Kai to get knocked away. The twins began flying toward the White Lotus, who started firing shots of fire and earth toward them. The twins easily dodged these attacks using their keen airbender evasion.

     As Jinora and Kai recovered themselves, they began to fly back toward the twins, who were circling the prison like vultures. One of the guards bent a large whip of water and grabbed Mya. He started to bring her down when she spun air violently around her, causing the technique to disperse. Her sister Lu then descended quickly and knocked the White Lotus guard aside with a large burst of air. She did not manage to evade Jinora's attack, however, as the young airbender caused an updraft under Lu and sent her into the side of the mountain.

     Lu started to fall, but regained her senses and blew a bellow of air beneath her feet to send her back into the sky. She looked angry. "You'll pay for that, brat!" She rejoined her sister in the air, who dodged more attacks from the White Lotus and Kai. 

    Kai looked confident suddenly. "Tenzin said I was close to getting my tattoos. All I need is my own technique!" He shouted to Jinora, who had landed and was assessing a way to attack the twins. "Well, I've got my own technique now. I call it the Air Torpedo!" With that, he began spiraling wildly in the direction of the twins. The air around him whipped violently and caused him to gain speed at an alarming rate. He shot toward them like a bullet in the air and knocked them away powerfully with his cyclone of air. Mya and Lu crashed into the surrounding water.

     Now, the airship drew near and the White Lotus began to attack it as it came within ideal firing range. Surprisingly, it passed overhead and men descended from it on cables to the top of the mountain. They poured out of the airship in droves. As they landed, a few Red Lotus earthbenders bent parts of the mountain into platforms and sent them flying down the sides of the prison. A few White Lotus started to try and move the earth they rode atop, but Mya and Lu flew out of the water and bent cyclones which knocked many guards over. Jinora and Kai flew to the ground in front of the prison's large entrance. The guards were picking themselves up as Red Lotus members landed on both sides of the front of the mountain.

     Suddenly, an air bison flew through the air toward the prison. Off of it flew Meelo and Ikki, who now joined Jinora and Kai.

     Jinora looked mad. "I told you not to come! It's too dangerous!"

     Meelo laughed and started spinning on a ball of air. "Nothing is too dangerous for Captain Meelo!"

     As Jinora smacked her palm to her face, Ikki giggled. "Look, Jinora. We weren't going to let you steal _all_ of the fun. Now you stand a chance against these guys!" Jinora no longer protested and accepted that her siblings were beside her.

     Kai took a defensive stance as did the rest of the group while Red Lotus surrounded them. The airbending twins were approaching slowly from the bridge on foot. They did not look happy to be wet. Kai smirked. "I don't think they enjoyed my technique. Maybe I should give it another go."

     The four airbenders exploded with motion, spinning wildly and blowing air out on all sides, knocking many Red Lotus down. Other White Lotus guards began engaging their rivals openly and the prison entrance became filled with various styles of bending. Jinora and Kai began to run out toward the twins while Meelo and Ikki helped the White Lotus back at the entrance. Unexpectedly, the twin women began to spiral violently like Kai, but did so in tandem, flying around each other and creating a more violent  Their attack knocked Kai into the water and Jinora into the grass next to the prison. Mya and Lu then spiraled upward before separating and circling the area again.

     As Kai came up for air, Jinora shouted from the other side. "I think they caught on to your trick, Kai."

     Jinora and Kai both burst back onto the platform and then took flight to engage the twins in the air as the battle raged on.

* * *

     Deep in the bowels of the earth, Vasin and Anala followed Kuvira, who was digging a tunnel rapidly. The group traveled on a moving piece of earth which Kuvira bent forward. Vasin's smile was devilish as they approached the prison from underneath.

     "Just a bit deeper, Kuvira. They buried my father far into the earth. His prison cell should be close." Vasin watched with his arms folded behind his back. Kuvira nodded and kept bending. She was sweating immensely and seemed exhausted but showed no signs of care for her condition. Her dull eyes kept staring straight at the task ahead. She began to bend even faster, bringing joy to Vasin. "Can you feel it yet? We should be nearly underneath it. Do you feel my father's cell?"

     Kuvira stopped tunneling and paused. She then kicked the ground, sending a pulse to see the earth around her. After a brief pause she turned and nodded to Vasin.

     "Good. Time to make our ascent." With that, Kuvira resumed her bending and began to carve out a hole above them. She and the group then ascended as she moved the earth around her. Vasin took a very deep breath as they ascended, prepared for anything. After a while, a low green light filled their vision and they ascended into Zaheer's cell.

      Before Vasin, Zaheer floated in his chains. The walls of his cell were adorned with luminescent green crystals. He did not open his eyes, but addressed the group. "I suppose this was bound to happen one day."

      Vasin smiled before his father. "It's me, father. I've come to free you from the White Lotus."

      Zaheer opened his eyes and smiled. "I know." He continued to remain in a quasi-meditative state. "I have foreseen your arrival, but I wasn't sure if it was merely my mind playing tricks on me in here. I suppose I should open my eyes and look upon you myself." He then gazed upon his son for the first time in 15 years.

      Kuvira broke the chains holding Zaheer with ease and he floated to his feet.

      Vasin approached his father and stood a few feet in front of him. "It is wonderful to see you again, father." He moved in and hugged Zaheer tightly.

      Zaheer stood there for a while, letting his son release his emotion. After a bit, Vasin broke the hug and rested his hands on Zaheer's shoulders. "There is much work to be done, father. I can't wait to stand by your side again."

      Zaheer stared straight ahead into his son's eyes. "Yes, Vasin. I will remain at your side as your father and guardian."

      "And together we will bring freedom to the world. We will bring great peace." Vasin smiled widely.

      "Yes," said Zaheer, sounding barely unsure, "Yes, we shall."


	8. Breaking the Cage: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Vasin attempts to exit the prison with his father, he is met with resistance.

     The walls of the prison were cold and unmoving. There was a distinct air of tension in the air coming from Zaheer, though Vasin appeared blind to it. Kuvira appeared dull and empty, still under Vasin's influence. She and Anala remained silent in the background of the scene.

     Vasin took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "The world is about to change, father. I can feel it. Our destinies are intertwined." He opened his eyes and turned to face Zaheer. "They'll be on to us soon. While we could take the tunnel back out, I fear it would leave us with little options. I think it is in our best interest to make an explosive exit. I've prepared a plan that will help expedite our escape." He then gestured to Kuvira. "If you would kindly get us through the door?"

      Kuvira nodded and metalbent the door, allowing the group access out of the confined room. They hurried out and arrived in a long passageway. On the other end of the hall, a guard looked down and screamed. "They're escaping! THIS WAY!"

      With that, Zaheer and Vasin both bent a large gust of air that blew down any White Lotus in its way. Kuvira bent the ground beneath the group and began to ride it quickly toward the end of the hall. A few other guards came around the corner and fired shots of flame and water, but Kuvira bent blockades of earth which took the shots. She then moved the ground beneath the guards and sent them crashing into the ceiling before retracting the uplifted earth. The group arrived at the end of the hallway and entered an elevator. They began ascending and Kuvira started to bend the metal, increasing their speed. She was careful to use the brakes wisely so as not to injure anyone on their quick ascent.

     The doors opened and Zaheer exploded with motion, sending a whirlwind into any guards in the area. Vasin jumped out and rode the air as he bent fire around him in a spiral. He whipped the flames toward some guards who ran for cover. Kuvira scrapped the metal of the elevator into rough body armor and entered the fray, firing the elevator cables like whips. White Lotus ran for cover and began to bend defensive earthen structures to take the beatings from the Red Lotus. The facility was chaos as the escapees turned the room into a battleground. Anala jumped and dodged over multiple shots, reaching various guards and disabling them with precise chi-blocking strikes. She threw a guard over her shoulder and then flipped sideways over a rush of fire, landing with her feet planted onto the guard's chest and kicking him to the ground hard.

      "The bulk of the men are outside. Hurry!" Vasin shot burst of flame at guards and weaved in and out of attacks. He got low to ground and executed a spinning kick which sent a stream of fire toward a defensive earth structure. It crumbled under the power and sent guards reeling. Zaheer had been throwing various guards around with bursts of wind and now knocked another into the ceiling as the room now seemed clear of guards. The group quickly ran toward the entrance, now hearing the sounds of a loud battle outside.

      Zaheer took in a deep breath before speaking. "Prepare yourselves. Our instinct is not to fight, but to escape. Try to engage only to move people out of your way." Zaheer put on a serious look and prepared to enter the fray. Anala only had a few knives left after her assault on Korra and Asami. She checked her inventory and nodded to Zaheer.

      Vasin turned toward the assassin. "Stick to your martial prowess for this battle. You can rearm yourself when we get away." Anala gave the nomad a nod of agreement before the group burst out of the entrance as Kuvira forced open the doors.

      The sight before them was wild. Every element was present in some form as Red Lotus and White Lotus fought each other openly. Kai and Jinora fought off the twins Mya and Lu while Meelo and Ikki helped the White Lotus defend against their attackers.

     Vasin smiled and looked to his father. "How does it feel to have open air again?"

     Zaheer drew another deep breath and then smiled in return. "It's wonderful."

     Vasin looked happy to hear his father's admission. "We'll rebuild this world. You and me." There was a strange silence between them filled by the sounds of the battle. "Mom would be proud." Zaheer gave a painful nod.

     By this point, people took notice of the group. A White Lotus guard began to yell. "Zaheer is out! STOP THEM!"

     Just as Vasin and his group began to engage in the battle, the United Republic Forces airship appeared on the horizon. Vasin and his father were hard pressed to dodge a lot of fire coming their way. Meanwhile, Ikki and Meelo did their best to distract the Red Lotus who had descended from the airship earlier.

     The United Forces airship sped quickly toward the battle with Tenzin, Opal, and Bumi airbending atop it. As they neared their destination, they prepared to take off and join the fray below.

     Within the ship, Kya shouted orders. "Get ready to drop! Vasin has already gotten out of the prison with Zaheer! Our mission is to take down all the Red Lotus with as little casualties as possible!" Suyin, Lin, Mako, Bolin, Iroh II, and the Beifong twins all held onto metal cables as they prepared to drop into battle. Varrick, Zhu Li, and Wu stayed aboard to help the crew maintain the airship. Izumi and Raiko had left before take-off to attend to diplomatic issues. Now Kya grabbed a metal cable as well. "Here we go!" The floor beneath them began to open up and the group descended into the battle.

     On the ground, Zaheer and Vasin began to wind up a large whirlwind. Seeing the large amount of air moving around, Mya and Lu began to fly around the vortex and increase its size. The descending United Forces were scattered by the vicious winds. Bolin and the Beifong twins were thrown into some grass across the river while Kya caught herself with waterbending. Iroh and Mako both let go of their cables and used bursts of flame from their hands and feet to get them onto the platform. Suyin and Lin, on the other hand, had somehow maintained themselves and used the wind as momentum to bend metal cables at Vasin and Zaheer when they landed.

     As Zaheer and Vasin struggled to contend with the Beifong sisters, Anala flipped toward Iroh and Mako. She dodged in and out of many shots of flame before beginning an assault with knives. Her speed and agility were terrifying as she somehow managed to evade multiple attacks. In the air, Jinora and Kai found themselves thrown into the wall of the prison by a combination sneak attack from the airbending twins. The two lovers had been dodging shots from Kuvira as she bent metal shards toward them, but were taken off guard by the sideswipe from Mya and Lu. For Kai and Jinora, their part of the battle was over. They lay unconscious against the wall of the complex. Kuvira then began to easily take down guard after guard before the Beifong twins and Bolin rapidly approached her. In response, she earthbent herself up to the top of the mountain and began hurling chunks of the earth toward them as they desperately tried to dodge and ascend. Tenzin, Opal, and Bumi all began to go after Mya and Lu, who decided not to engage, but rather lead the United Forces airbenders on an erratic chase through the air. The speed of the twin women was incredible as they used each other's movements to make spiral currents and speed themselves up.

      On the ground, Kya joined Suyin and Lin's attack on Vasin and his father. Kya bent a large tide of water toward the two as they dodged various metal and earth. Vasin and his father grabbed each other's hand and kicked off the ground in a spinning motion, causing the water to disperse in a stream of air. The father and son duo endeavored to take on the three skilled benders but stuck to airbender tactics of dodge and avoid. Kya encircled herself with water and fired shards of ice at the two which melted as they met a wall of fire conjured by Vasin. He and his father suddenly turned their quick, spinning movements into a monstrous gale of wind that knocked down everyone in its way. Anala, Iroh and Mako were thrown into the water at the end of the platform.

      Zaheer was sweating profusely and looked concerned at the scene around him. "We don't have the power to keep this up. We need more forces! What's our next move?"

      Vasin replied calmly. "Don't worry. I have a friend of ours on the way. He should be here soon."

      As if on cue, a surge of water appeared down the river. At the head was an older boy with shaggy hair and a sleeveless water tribe outfit. He was handsome and carried a big smirk on his face as he surfed rapidly across the river. Lu giggled and blushed as she saw him, but Mya flew next to her and nudged her angrily, reminding her sister that they were being pursued.

      Zaheer looked puzzled. "Is that... who I think it is? The boy Unalaq was training?"

      Vasin smiled and readied a stance as the Beifong sisters and Kya recovered. "Indeed. Malik has become a master waterbender since you last saw him as a little boy."

      Zaheer looked nonplussed. "I just hope his attitude has improved."

      The waterbending figure named Malik began to turn the river to ice and skate up it as he moved the water up and around the complex. He faced the area and began firing large spikes of ice at Kya. She scowled and melted the ice mid-air before running and using it as a wave behind her. She and Malik began a raging battle in the river. The shaggy-haired boy was practically surfing the waves, turning parts of the river into ice to skate across. Kya assumed the octopus form and began an onslaught of waterbending tentacles; however, Malik managed to evade mutliple hits. He bent the water under him as he skated on it, curving it up into the air and encircling Kya. As she fought to grab him, he unfroze the path and brought it inwards on his target as he jumped over her. He then forced her into the river as he landed on a patch of ice he had made.

      Kya was quite angry to have been bested by a kid and quickly resurfaced with a burst of water. She made a large wave underneath of Malik and shot him upwards into the air before bringing him back down and dragging him under the river water with great strength. She stood on part of the path made by Malik's icy skating, awaiting his next move should he have one. Without warning, a flash of movement sped under the water and burst the ice from beneath her, sending her flying and crashing back into the water. As she struggled to gain her bearings under water, she saw a blindingly fast Malik shooting her way. She tried to move, but was cast aside hard into the side of the riverbed. Malik was spinning rapidly beneath the water, like some sort of missile. He quickly turned to make another strike on Kya, who was trying to compose herself. As he neared her position, he felt an intense chill and ceased moving before Kya's eyes. The area around the young warterbender was a block of ice and Kya looked pleased with herself.

      In a matter of seconds, Malik was thrown upwards out of the water. Kya rushed out of the river with a wave behind her and several whips of water. They struck the encased Malik and broke the ice. He was then tossed aside to the shore as Kya settled herself back on the ice path. Kya thought she had bested her opponent, but was surprised to see him flip out of the dust and back to the water.

     "You're pretty decent, old lady." The older boy smirked at Kya, who frowned deeply at him.

     "Don't sass me, kid." Kya was not interested in battle-side banter.

     "Whatever." The boy threw his arms up in the air before suddenly taking off and running back into the water to skate. He created chunky, frozen disks with a flurry of movement and sent them flying her way. She skated quickly down the river, dodging in and out, but Malik was fast. One of the disks impacted into Kya and she fell hard into the water. Malik smiled and laughed, sure she was down. Suddenly, the water he stood atop swirled and turned. He became unable to fight it as it twisted into a whirlpool and Kya arose from the middle on a spinning pillar of water. She tossed the boy across to the other side of the river with a waterbending whip, tired of his antics.

      In the air, Tenzin and the other airbenders had trouble getting a lock on the twin Red Lotus women. The two moved incredibly fast, using each others' movements as currents to pass through. The gliding battle went on and on as burst of air simply knocked others off course before they re-corrected. It seemed impossible to get a direct hit on the speedy twins. Opal was furious and sped up with a large burst of air. The twins were too busy giggling to see Opal coming and the enraged Beifong grabbed hold of Mya and sent her flying into the water. She performed a mid air kick to Lu who fell near to the ground before catching herself. Opal landed on the platform carefully before trying to fly back into the air to catch Lu. As she did, Mya rose out of the water like a bullet and tackled Opal, sending her to the other side of the river. The twins laughed but were knocked into the side of a nearby mountain by a joint burst of air from Tenzin and Bumi. Unfortunately for Tenzin and his crew, the chase simply resumed before any more ground could be made.

      Back at the platform, Anala flipped in and out of various attacks from the two firebenders on the platform. She danced between flames and spun over Mako, catching his arm and throwing him down. Iroh tried to attack her from behind, but she executed a backflip and kicked him to the ground. She just barely dodged a shot of fire from Mako as she got back up. She ran quickly to attack him, weaving around multiple bursts of searing heat. Anala then began blocking various attacks from Mako with ease. She hit his left arm and shoulder with many precise strikes before Iroh grabbed one of her arms and tossed her spinning, throwing her away and sending a blast of fire in her direction. It just missed her as she used the momentum of the throw to flip.

      "I can't land a hit on her! She's too fast!" Mako was thrown for a loop with how to take down the assassin. His left arm was now limp from the chi-blocking. "Don't let her get close!"

      Iroh nodded. "Chi-blockers are exceptionally dangerous to benders. We have to attack in tandem!" The two firebenders then attempted to re-engage the quick-moving woman with dual fire attacks as the fighting around them refused to cease.

      Kuvira sent blocks of earth flying towards Bolin, Wing, and Wei as the three tried to ascend the mountain. The three boys flipped and jumped out of the way of countless attacks, realizing their position was incredibly dangerous.

     Wing cried out. "We have to destabilize her position!" Bolin and Wei nodded.

     As they dodged the next series of attacks, they started to bend the ground below Kuvira and flipped it upwards, sending the escapee flying. She was about to crash into the earth, but used her bending to cushion her fall as the ground opened up and softened to catch her. The boys reached the top of the mountain and faced their attacker head on, running towards her and sending small chunks of earth her way. She blocked attacks with ease and tried to knock the boys off the mountain by slanting the angle of the ground beneath them. They all began to fall, but each caught themselves and bent earth into platforms to stop their descent. They each rose, dodging metal shards from the mad metalbender and tried their best to control her.

      Back on the platform, Zaheer was knocked away from Vasin by an eruption of earth by Lin. Vasin cried out. "FATHER!" Before he could do anything, Suyin was upon him in a fit of rage. She fired large rocks at the hybrid, who seriously struggled to dodge them. Eventually, he was hit by a few and smacked into the ground. He tried to get up, but Suyin caught his foot with a metal cable and began to drag him toward her. The false nomad fired a blaze of fire in response at Suyin, but she side stepped it and knocked Vasin into the air with a stomp of her foot. He cried out in pain but then encased himself in a ball of air mid-flight. Suyin tried to hit him with rocks, but they deflected around the quickly moving air. Vasin's air enclosure suddenly became a wildfire swirling around him and then rushed toward Suyin. Suyin looked at the fire, unfazed by its strength and bent earth on both sides of her to a point in front of her. The flames engulfed the area, but missed her. On the sideline, Lin and Zaheer narrowly dodged the onslaught of the nearby flame, but began to fight again despite the danger.

     Suyin knuckles shook with wrath as she burst from her earthen prison, her metal cables flying into the air with blinding speed. They penetrated the air-shell that Vasin encased himself in and he was slammed into the ground forcefully. Vasin slowly tried to get up but Suyin stood atop him and firmly kicked him back into the ground, holding him in place.

      As the enraged mother looked down, there was pure fire in her eyes. "You murdered my son." A tear fell from her furious visage. On her arm, a metal blade began to take shape. Vasin looked wide-eyed at the raging woman before him. Unbeknownst to her, he prepared a breath of fire in his body. A few more tears streamed from the metalbenders face as she raised her arm. "I worked so hard to get him back to us, to be part of our family again, and you took that away from me." Her arm began to shake.

      Just as she was about to strike and Vasin released his inner fire, a large gush of air blew her to the side. Vasin's flame dissipated pathetically as he looked to see his father had delivered the blow. Lin had been knocked into the water by an earlier attack from the skilled airbender. Vasin looked toward his father with slight annoyance. "Father, I had her. You didn't need to do that."

     Zaheer looked seriously as he glided toward his son and floated by his side. "There is no need for an argument. Our ride is here." He pointed to the Earth airship the Red Lotus had arrived in. "That is yours, is it not?"

     Vasin nodded. "Yes. Let's get out of here." He then turned toward the assassin. "Anala! Now!"

     Anala knocked down Mako with a low sweeping kick and then flipped over Iroh. She threw down some small bombs and the two firebenders began to cough and retch. Cables started to descend from the Earth airship as it approached the mountainside prison.

     Suyin looked up with anger. "No! We can't let them escape!"

    Mya and Lu fell to the ground, finally hit by a precise gust of air by Tenzin. He, Opal and Bumi all flew down to try and stop the Red Lotus, but Anala threw knives their way. As they airbent the weapons away, smoke bombs followed suit and the three airbenders started to cough and fall from the sky. Tears fell from their faces and they began wheezing slightly.

     Kya turned around mid-battle to see the commotion and was hit by a wave of water, knocking her ashore into the smoke near Iroh and Mako.

     Malik laughed aloud. "C'mon lady. Rule number one! Don't turn your back." He chuckled loudly and skated across the water until he jumped out and joined Vasin. "That's too bad." he said, shrugging his shoulders. "That lady was a pretty good waterbender."

      Kuvira was finally knocked off the mountain by the sheer number of opponents attacking her, but she caught her fall by bending earth to catch her. As the Beifong twins and Bolin were about to jump down to fight, she flipped the ground beneath them towards the water and they were scattered into the water. Mya and Lu regained their senses with the help of Anala as they all prepared to get on the airship. Lin got up out of the river and joined her sister as they helplessly tried to stop the Red Lotus, but they were immobilized by more of the smoke bombs from the assassin.

      A rush of air from Opal and Tenzin dispersed the smoke, but they were just in time to see the terrorists enter their ship. As the United Forces moved in to attack, Vasin conjured a large fireball, which Zaheer encased in air and sent toward them.

      "The air is superheated! Get out of the way!" Tenzin shouted, causing everyone to scramble. The fire exploded outward as Iroh and Mako fought to keep it contained so everyone could be safe. As the smoke cleared, it seemed apparent that everyone was okay. Meelo and Ikki joined the group with sad faces as the Red Lotus men got away carrying their injured over their shoulders.

      Meelo looked weakly at Tenzin. "I'm sorry, dad. We shouldn't have interfered."

      Tenzin frowned sadly and hugged his son. "No. You were very brave, Meelo. But please be careful. You and Ikki had me very worried. Go care for your sister, Jinora. She's waking up."

      Suyin looked down with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe it. They got away... After everything we did to stop them. It wasn't enough."

      Kya put her hand on her shoulder. "They had more people than we thought. We also didn't know how they would fight. All of their techniques were advanced and unique." Suyin still looked downward. "We can't give up, Suyin. I promise you, we will stop the Red Lotus."

      Everyone's eyes were still irritated from the smoke and a few still coughed. Mako looked up at the sky and narrowed his brows. "I can't believe that girl dodged all my attacks..."

      Bolin met his brother's side. "Yeah... We couldn't handle Kuvira. She was completely out of her mind!" He looked down at the ground, disappointed in himself. "I should have been more aggressive. I didn't want to hurt her in case... you know... she was actually under mind control like the guard said."

      Mako shook his head. "It's not any one person's fault. We just underestimated them. They really are quite powerful." He then gave his brother a stone-faced gazed. "But next time, we won't go easy on them." Bolin nodded to his brother.

      Iroh shook his head and placed his palm to his forehead. "Raiko's not going to be happy about this."

      Lin was very angry. "How did we get beat up by a bunch of low-lifes? This is pathetic."

      Bumi stood cross-armed. "It makes sense to me. A lot of those people were kids in the prime of their life. Besides Zaheer and the bulk of their fodder forces, those people were young and strong. We're all getting older and we haven't adapted to new perspectives of bending. If we want an advantage, we'll need a new angle. Our attack plan has to factor in their individual styles. No more underestimating our opponents! We also need to talk with Izumi about getting the Fire-Nation involved. We need as much help as we can get."

      Kya nodded. She was proud of her older brother's mature input. "That's a good idea. We should hold another summit and go on the offensive. It's time we smoked these people out."

      As the group stood licking their wounds, the Earth airship carrying the Red Lotus faded into the distance. Vasin watched his father as he looked out at the stretching ground below. Lu was talking flirtatiously to Malik as Mya looked disapprovingly in the corner of the control room. Kuvira sat on the ground, in a quasi-meditative state.

      Vasin smiled at his father and approached him from behind. "We did it. You're free of your cage, father. Now we can finally create the world you envisioned. The world you made me dream of when I was a boy. I can see it. Our destiny awaits."

      Zaheer did not move as his eyes continued to scan the expanse of land before him. He shut his eyes and there was a long silence between he and his son. "Yes, my child. I remember." He opened his eyes, which looked full of pain and unease.

      Vasin was unaware, however, of his father's gaze. He smiled widely as his bloodshot eyes slowly returned to normal. "We have a lot of work to do, everyone. Get some rest."


	9. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra searches for Avatar Yangchen in hopes of learning about Vasin's condition before facing him.

     As Korra reconnected with another Avatar spirit, she felt refreshed, having met twenty of them in the past week. With every life returned to her, she felt herself becoming more hopeful in the search of Yangchen. The young Avatar turned toward Asami and smiled, glad that she could share the moment with her girlfriend.

     Asami smiled back at Korra, proud of her. "You've come so far, Korra. Ten Avatar past lives in three days! And twenty for this whole week! It's incredible! I remember when you lost your past lives... It was rough, but you got through it. Just look where we are now! It's absolutely stunning! The Spirit World is even more than I could have imagined." Korra looked lost in thought, despite Asami's words. Asami then looked downwards and realized how blind she was to the situation at hand. "Sometimes we get so lost in what's good that we lose sight of trouble in the distance. I can't believe there's already unrest brewing outside the Spirit World... It's really easy to lose yourself in here. The problems of the outside world just seem to fade away."

      Korra nodded back. "I'm really glad you're here with me. But we have a mission to finish. Our friends are in danger and we don't have time to stop and see the sights anymore." She turned toward a long path that led to dark clouds on the horizon and a deep, grim-looking forest. "I'm getting a feeling from that forest. It's not good, but I also distinctly feel a large Avatar presence over there. Maybe it's Yangchen. Maybe it isn't. It's... a complicated feeling."

      Asami frowned slightly. "I wish Uncle had come with us. He might be able to tell us what might be in there. I wonder what stories he and Wan Shi Tong are trading now."

      "Knowing those two, they could go on for centuries." Korra waved her arm, motioning to Asami. "C'mon. It doesn't look very inviting, but now that I'm aware of my bending, I'm not worried."

     Asami and Korra started to walk toward the dark forest. The tree branches were thick yet leafless, leaving a sickly sight before the Avatar and Asami. It looked just like the forest Korra had gotten lost in when she came to the Spirit World with Jinora. An ill breeze blew through the forest as if an eerie warning to any coming near. Korra was not perturbed at all and waltzed right in without an ounce of fear. She had come so far since she lost her past lives and she was certainly not about to let that count for nothing.

     As the two traveled down the shoddy path, Asami looked around, concerned. "This place gives me the creeps." Korra shot her a look. Asami looked back defensively. "Hey. I'm allowed to be a little bit scared every once in a while."

     Korra smiled and her ego grew. "Scaredy Cat."

     Asami gave Korra a pouting look of disapproval. "Okay, Miss Scared-Of-Cars. Remind me who's being irrational?"

     Korra raised an eyebrow and looked back at Asami. "With the way you drive, I have every right to be scared." The Avatar laughed to herself as Asami narrowed her brows.

     "Like you can talk! You can hardly steer." Asami nudged Korra competitively. "Wanna race again?"

     "To what? You can't detect my past lives!"

     Asami grinned widely. "You're just afraid because I keep beating you."

     "Psh! When we get out of this forest, I'm going to take you down! Bring it on!" Korra looked smug.

      Asami met Korra's ego head-on. "Good! We'll settle it once and for all! Ready to lose?" Korra didn't look back at Asami. Instead she looked wide-eyed ahead of her and froze. "What is it? What's wrong?" Asami turned to see Koh the face stealer slithering about the trees. He was moving quickly ahead of them and hadn't turned to face the two.

      Korra gulped. "If he comes near... Don't show any emotion. Blank slate, you got it?" Rather than address the Avatar, the dark spirit dashed through the trees almost unaware of Korra's presence. He started off into the dark of the forest. "I don't know what he's doing here." Korra started to chase after.

      Asami was confused. "What are you doing?! Shouldn't we be careful around that thing?"

      Korra kept focus on her task. "Koh isn't supposed to leave his cave. I need to know what's happening. C'mon! We'll follow him very carefully! This way!"

      The two women ran stealthily through the forest, trailing behind the snaking spirit as he crawled over branches. The dark clouds overhead seemed to grow thicker and a fog started to seep into the forest through which they traveled. Without heed, Korra and Asami continued their dangerous task of following Koh. As the fog grew thicker, the spirit became harder and harder to track until the two lost him completely.

      "No! I can't believe it. We lost him..." Korra looked disheartened.

      "Maybe that's a good thing." Asami caught her breath on the side of a tree.

      "Why was he out here? I don't understand..." As Korra lost herself in thoughts of the dark spirit, she failed to notice glowing eyes beginning to surround her in the fog.

      "Uhh... Korra?" Asami sounded fearful.

      Korra looked up and noticed the collection of eyes surrounding them in the dark, foggy forest. "Not good. Stay back to back. We don't know what they are."

      "Whatever they are, they don't look too happy. Do you think we're intruding on something?" Asami looked out at the eyes of the surrounding creatures, unsure of their next move.

      As Korra and Asami assumed defensive stances, dark spirits started pouring out of the forest in droves. They came in various, disturbing shapes and came at the two in full force. Korra whipped up a wall of air and knocked a few down but was hit by one of the spirits and was sent reeling. Asami, on the other hand, got low to the ground and swept the leg of one spirit. She jumped up and spun around another to dodge an attack. As Korra got back up, she launched several fireballs at incoming spirits. While one was deterred, the other smacked the Avatar into a tree. Asami leaped into the air and landed a spinning kick into one of the spirits attacking Korra. The Avatar was now frustrated with the spirits and knocked some into the air with bursts of earth. As another approached from behind her, she spun around and threw it into a thicket with a gust of air. Asami dodged an attack quickly but held her injured shoulder before being knocked into the ground by a spirit. In retaliation, Korra blasted the spirit with a large rush of fire. Several spirits now enclosed the area and surrounded the two. As they were about to descend, Korra bent the fog into streams of water and began to swirl them around the spirits. The water flashed gold as Korra moved hypnotically to calm the spirits. When she was done, the dark spirits had been returned to their normal selves and dispersed into the forest.

     "Are you alright?" Korra's voice echoed concern as she looked over at Asami.

     Asami got up easily and held her shoulder lightly. "Yeah. It's going to be healing for a little bit more. Wan Shi Tong's other medicines helped a lot, but the wound is still sore. I'll be alright in a few days. Are you okay?"

     Korra looked up and down herself. "Yeah. They got a few good hits in, but it's nothing much." She looked around, scanning the forest. "Koh must have something to do with those dark spirits. I know it." She looked determined to face the dark entity.

     With that, a laughter encompassed the two from out in the fog. It was deep and piercing. _Koh._

     The dark spirit Koh descended from the trees and faced Korra, who had already assumed a blank face. " **Hello, Avatar. It'sss... wonderful** **to see you again."**

     Korra was in no mood to waste time. "Get to the point, Koh. What are you doing here?"

     He dashed over to Asami, who was doing her best to remain emotionless. **"I see you've brought your friend! Gooood... Very good."** He wound around the two and continued to face Asami. **"Ahhh... She is more than a friend, isn't she?"** Korra's eyebrow twitched and Koh was upon her in an instant. His face was before hers, and assumed that of Avatar Kuruk's lover.  **"You do know what I do to lovers, do you not?"**

Despite the spirit's threat, Korra remained strong. "That's not why you are here, Koh. Explain yourself. What were those dark spirits doing here? What happened to this forest?" **  
**

      Koh sighed and slithered back up onto some branches before facing the two. **"Ahhh. It's alwaysss business with you, Avatar. Very well."** There was a short silence before Koh continued. **"There has been a reawakening, Avatar. Darkness is rising once again within the Spirit World, and with it grow my powers. Spirits and places alike feel the dark energy coursing through the air and answer to its primal call."**

     Asami then spoke up. "Why has the darkness returned? Is something wrong?"

     Koh laughed uproariously. **"Wrong? I wouldn't call it that... Darkness and Light are the the ways of this world. I would simply call it... Balance. It is Destiny for Darkness to oppose Light. An eternal struggle that will never end."**

     Korra was tired of Koh's games. "What is causing it? As far as I can tell, you're the one causing problems around here." Korra danced the line between emotionless and anger, piquing Koh's interest.

      **"Careful, Avatarrr. You wouldn't want to lose your temper.... or your face."** The spirit laughed again, mocking Korra.

      "I am tired of your games, Koh. You have the information I seek. Now explain your-" Korra suddenly broke off her words, and her eyes grew large.

      Koh looked back with intrigue at the Avatar. **"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Koh got your..."** He rushed toward her and settled inches from her stare. " **..face?"** The Avatar looked straight through Koh. Suddenly, the dark spirit began to shudder a bit and grimaced. He seemed pained by some unseen force. **"What is this** **presence..."**

Without breaking her stare, Korra spoke out loud. "Avatar Yangchen."

       A rush of wind blew through the trees and a spiritual image of Avatar Yangchen appeared before Korra in a brilliant flash of light. Koh hissed in its presence and scuttled away into the darkness of the forest.

       With the dark spirit gone, Korra gave an emotional smile to her past life. A few tears began to form in her eyes. "I can't believe it. I found you!"

       Yangchen smiled in return. "Yes. And without a moment to spare." As Korra bowed to her, the elder Avatar returned the gesture. "It's wonderful to see you again, Korra. I was beginning to fear we would never see each other again, but I should have known not to count out an Avatar."

       Korra was clearly proud of herself and filled with relief. "Just the thought of getting my past lives back was enough to motivate me. It's been a crazy past few days, but seeing you has made it all worth it."

       Yangchen was taken back by Korra's kind words. "Why thank you, Avatar. I had no idea I meant that much to you, Korra."

       Korra's face lifted a bit and she felt a little embarrassed. "Oh, well you're definitely a great Avatar, but I'm afraid I'm here for more than just getting you back."

       Yangchen's expression changed upon hearing Korra's news. She looked slightly concerned. "Something else is wrong? What do we have to discuss?"

       Korra now gave the elder Avatar a very serious look. "I'm told you can help me. There's a man in my world who supposedly bends two elements."

       Yangchen's face became rigid and grave. The air surrounding the two became quiet and filled with an eerie sense of dread. Yangchen sighed slightly before addressing Korra. "So." She paused a bit before continuing. "There has been another."

       Korra looked disturbed by Yangchen's demeanor. There was a distinct air of history flowing around the subject. Asami and Korra met eyes and looked slightly fearfully toward one another. Korra then addressed Yangchen again. "So you can help me. Outside the Spirit World, there's a man named Vasin. I'm told he can bend both air and fire. What happened in your time that concerns Vasin?"

       Yangchen's piercing eyes grabbed hold of Korra's attention. "In my time, there was another like the person you speak of. When I found her, I was still in my youth. I had just overcome a great obstacle in my life. I was finally learning what it meant to be an Avatar. It was a very important time for me. One day, I received word that I had died, and that there was a new Avatar in the world. Of course, I found this rumor to be very silly. I was clearly still alive and very much still the Avatar. Naturally, I investigated this alleged appearance of a new Avatar. I was brought before a young woman named Sing Yu. The people of the village told me she could bend water and fire, but I doubted her abilities. Despite protesting their demands to show me, I coaxed the woman into revealing her... condition."

     "Suddenly, before my eyes, Sing Yu began to live up to her reputation. It was astounding! She could bend water in her left hand, and fire in the right! But it surely could not have been possible. Only the Avatar was capable of bending more than one element, or so I was told. Upon revealing her abilities, she suddenly became very tired and took a rest, seeming ill. I took this time to ask her parents about her. I specifically asked if their was anything strange about the pregnancy. Her mother was reluctant to speak at first, but she eventually told me what I needed to hear. When she had first gone to water tribe healers about her pregnancy, all of their healing sessions had revealed she was to have twins. With every session, the healers would tell her that they could feel two presences, although they did warn her that something did not feel right. Despite their warnings, the pregnancy seemed to have gone fine until they were only left with one child. The healers were confused beyond all reason, but for the mother, all she cared about was the new life she had brought into the world."

     Korra gulped. "So... what happened to Sing Yu?"

     Yangchen's eyes were penetrating. "The medical history was strange enough. A firebender father marrying a waterbender mother does not just produce a hybrid bender. I tried to focus on the oddities of the pregnancy, but nothing rational was coming to mind. Unfortunately, I would not have time to unravel the mysteries before the situation worsened. Her mother failed to mention of her daughters strange personality defects. Most of the time, Sing Yu was a shy yet kind girl who wanted nothing more than to help people around her; however, she hid a darkness to herself. Without warning, their daughter would sometimes go into fits of rage and madness, destroying things in the process. The family did their best to conceal her hybrid abilities, but it eventually became too much to handle. Once people discovered her powers, they spread the rumors of a new Avatar."

      Asami chimed in. "And that's where you first heard rumors that you had died?"

      Yangchen nodded. "Indeed. What we didn't know, however, was that Sing Yu had been eavesdropping on our conversation. Without warning, she came into the room crying and saying something about not being able to hold 'her' in any longer. Her mother took this time to tell me that she sometimes had trouble controlling her powers and would claim there was someone else within her, an alternate personality if you will. The parents did their best to calm their increasingly maddening daughter, but the young girl erupted with flame, engulfing her own parents. There was no time to react. To my horror, the poor girl had now gone into a fit of insanity over the deaths of her mother and father. She snapped and began to attack me. The village was turned into a battleground within seconds and I was forced to do my best to defend the town. To my surprise, this other side of her had a natural affinity for destruction and creative bending. She began to bend steam at me and fill the area with it, turning the battleground into a sauna. I did my best to keep my cool and dodge her attacks, not wanting to hurt the poor girl, but she seemed off somehow. With every attack, she grew more tired and began to cough. When I got close, her eyes were bloodshot and she was visibly bleeding from the nose and mouth. As I tried to stop her, she unleashed a river of heated water that threatened the town. As I fought to hold it back, she started spewing fire about and losing control of herself. The poor girl then hacked and coughed until she doubled over and fell to the ground. By the time I had the situation under control, Sing Yu was dead."

      Asami and Korra both looked shocked. Korra shook her head a bit. "That's terrible..."

      "Yes." Yangchen was clearly disturbed by the story. "It was a tragedy. By the end of the day, the town was torn apart and Sing Yu and her family were gone. It was a hard day for me. But I came up with a theory about her condition. The research in my time was not what it is today, so I never tested it; however, I think I know what Sing Yu was. When the water tribe healers detected twins, they weren't exactly wrong. I think Sing Yu was born with two souls. I'm not sure what this may mean in your time, but it was good enough for me. It certainly would account for her constant personality switching and hybrid powers. I think her illness was a result of her condition. The body was not meant to handle two styles of bending, let alone two people. Accessing her power began to destroy her body. I was never able to prove my theory, unfortunately. Not many people even believed the story, save those who saw it happen. It went down in the history books as a tragic accident that I was unable to stop, without mention of her condition, save for a few whispers here and there." Yangchen grew silent for a while before she began speaking again. She seemed burdened by the story. "Please don't let history repeat itself. Other people aren't like us, Korra. If this Vasin is like Sing Yu, then he is likely in grave danger. And so is everyone else around him."

      Korra stood in silence for a while, taking in Yangchen's words. She eventually looked up and gave a courageous look to Yangchen. "It's my duty to protect the people. And I owe it to your memory to set the record straight. People need to know about this potentially dangerous condition. I need to get back to my world and get to Vasin."

     Yangchen gave a powerful stare to Korra. "Know that leaving here means you might be giving up on your past lives. Our power fades every day, Korra." Korra looked down at the ground, aware of the tough choice. "But I agree with you, Avatar. I have felt a darkness rising both in here and in your world. I think it would be best for you to investigate this, even if it means losing some of us."

      Korra looked up and gave a nod. "Thank you, Yangchen. Your wisdom will not go unused. Now, I think it's about time for us to become reacquainted with one another."

      Yangchen smiled at Korra. "Yes, I believe it is. Thank you for finding me, Korra."

      As Korra gave a wide smile at the elder Avatar, Yangchen's spirit rushed into her. The young Avatar's eyes glowed bright white and she felt a coursing of energy surge through her. After a few seconds, the moment passed. A slight breeze blew through the forest and brushed past Korra's hair, reminding her of Yangchen's Air Nation roots.

       "Asami? I think it's time for our vacation to end." Korra looked sadly at her girlfriend, who gave an understanding nod. Korra then changed her expression to a prideful smirk. "Are you ready to get back to business? We have a lot of work to do."

       Asami smiled back at Korra and giggled under her breath. "Are you kidding? Let's get out of here. I can't wait to see everybody."

       Korra and Asami hugged for a short duration and then stared into each others' eyes. The breeze from earlier continued to beat at their hair. They shared a short but meaningful kiss before departing towards the nearest Spirit portal and walked out into the darkness of the ocean of trees.


	10. The Battle for Air Temple Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the United Forces work to settle how to deal with the Red Lotus, they are interrupted. Meanwhile, Korra and Asami begin to head back out of the Spirit World.

      A United Forces ship sat parked in the sea surrounding Air Temple Island, with two more Airships on the ground outside. On one of the airships was displayed a Fire Nation insignia. Bolin and Mako stood outside the spire of the island, standing watch with several White Lotus guards. Within the spire, the leaders of the United Forces held a secret meeting in the interest of stopping the Red Lotus. The council room was tense and heated already as negotiations fell apart. Seated in the room were Fire Lord Izumi, General Iroh, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, President Raiko, and the twins Desna and Eska. Several of Raiko's advisors stood in the room looking awkwardly at the various White Lotus, Water Tribe, and Fire Nation guards within the room.

      Raiko's fist hit the table, signalling his usual displeasure. "It's outrageous! To think that we lost track of what appears to be a large conspiracy and allowed the escape of one of history's most dangerous criminals... The blame falls upon the White Lotus! Clearly, they were not suited to house such a prisoner!"

      Tenzin's eyebrows narrowed and he raised his voice in rebuttal. "We had no idea of what the organization was capable of! It's not fair to just point fingers. It doesn't help anything. We need a plan of action, Mr. President, not disorder!"

      "I agree with Tenzin on this one." Kya looked nonplussed with Raiko's attitude. "We can't divide ourselves right now, it will only make us weaker. We need to devise a good plan of counter-attack. This council needs to create a method for seeking out the Red Lotus and flushing them out of hiding."

      Bumi nodded. "If your enemy is left out in the open, they're a lot more vulnerable. We could hit them where it counts!" Iroh looked toward Bumi and nodded in approval.

      Meanwhile, Raiko continued to shake his head. "As I've said before, I have been dealing with the impossible task of rebuilding Republic City. Everything I worked for was lost in Kuvira's attack. Many of the people on this council have overcome great obstacles in the past, but now you're telling me we were bested by a bunch of kids? It's outlandish, to say in the least. We need a global, militaristic state in which to flush out these terrorists. We have to grip the world tightly and force the Red Lotus out like a poison. It's the only way to truly finish them off."

      Izumi sighed deeply. "All you care about is control. You have no foresight for people caught in the crossfire." She adjusted her glasses and folded her hands in front of her. "I clearly see the danger the Red Lotus presents, but the Fire Nation will not be a part of any abuse of power."

      Raiko scoffed at her words, causing many people to giving him a look of disdain. "Typical Fire Nation response. You can't let your history destroy you. We're on the brink of losing control of the world. People are up in arms. I won't have chaos on my hands. The Fire Nation must use force! We have to assert ourselves over the tyranny of the Red Lotus, without mercy."

      Izumi violently got up from her chair and smacked her hands against the table. "President Raiko, you have a blatant lack of respect in this matter. All you care about is your political standing and control of the populace! I won't have you using my people as an excuse for violence and fear tactics! Your scoff at the history of the world will not be forgotten." The room grew silent as Izumi's words reverberated around the council.

      Eska spoke up. "I like this one. She's scary." Desna nodded in agreement.

      Raiko glared at the twins. "Remind me again why you're on this council? As far as I can tell, you're just two kids sitting in on adult matters."

      Both twins looked at each other. Desna sighed. "Remind me again why you're here? Didn't you lose an entire city? I don't see the point of having an angry old man run this operation. What are you president of again?"

      Raiko started to get up from his chair. "Why, you-"

      "ENOUGH!" Tenzin words sent a gust of air through the room, blowing papers around and flowing through everyone's hair. "We can't let these negotiations divide us! My sister was right. If we divide ourselves, we only open the world up to more vulnerability. Fire Lord Izumi, I am so sorry for any..." Tenzin looked at Raiko glaringly, "...mistakes made by this council. The Fire Nation is not to be used as an instrument of war. Our interests should be more investigative than violent. We need a method of smoking the Red Lotus out of hiding. That way we can know just how big they are and what sort of threat they present. We're lucky enough to have this meeting as it is. It's a terrible shame about Baatar Jr. We could really use the guidance of the Beifong family, but I understand this is a time of grief. Even further, we're also lucky this island still stands as it is. If we hadn't stopped Kuvira when we did, I'm not so sure we would have this very council room."

      As Tenzin was attempting to repair negotiations, Bolin and Mako walked into the room unexpectedly. "Master Tenzin, there's a problem." The elder firebender brother hated to burden the master airbender with bad news.

     Tenzin stopped his train of thought and looked toward the boys. "Hm? What's the matter?"

     Mako looked slightly worried. "It's a storm, sir. It just showed up on the horizon and it looks like it's heading this way."

     "A storm? That's odd." Tenzin held his beard inquisitively. "There haven't been any reports coming in recently."

     "It looked pretty bad, sir. I thought it would be best to let you know it was headed this way." Mako was always professional when he addressed his elders.

      Bolin broke into the conversation. "Yeah, and there was a lot of lightning! It was awesome! Like  ** _KRAKOW!_  **  **BOOOOM!"** Ironically, a clap of thunder overwhelmed the room. Everyone stared at him. "That was kinda weird. Oh, and I guess there was a lot of wind, too. Yeah, by the way, did we forget to mention the storm is almost here?"

      Tenzin sighed heavily and placed his hand on his forehead. "Thank you, boys. I suppose we'll have to adjourn and get to a safe place. C'mon everyone. Out of the spire. We need to get into the main buildings and away from high ground."

      Bolin spoke up again. "Although, I'm sure Mako or Iroh could just redirect the lightning! Wouldn't that be awesome?!" He badly mimed trying to lightning bend as everyone filed out of the room. As the group reached the outside, things seemed worse than expected. The wind was absolutely wicked in its force, and every now and then a crack of lightning lit up the sky. Something seemed off about the lightning, though Tenzin could not place it. He felt an ominous presence on the wind, as if there was something hidden by the storm.

      Suddenly Izumi shouted, "That lightning is not natural! It's man-made!" 

      Tenzin looked hard up into the sky and noticed something. "There! Up near the dark clouds! Is that... an air bison?" Just as Tenzin pointed out the impossible, the air bison and its rider descended toward the island and came into clear view. The bison seemed armored in metal and leather. "That's one of ours! One of the lost Bison from the Red Lotus attack on the Northern Air Temple three years ago!"

     Atop the bison stood Vasin carrying a staff, bending the winds of the storm. He spun his staff and opened up the clouds, revealing several biplanes heading toward the island with one airship behind them. The twin airbenders Mya and Lu flew using their air-glider suits. On another armored bison rode Anala, Malik, and Kuvira.

      The White Lotus on Air Temple Island scrambled and various guards from the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe got in defensive positions to protect the United Forces council. Kya yelled loudly, "Get anyone unable to fight to a safe location! We need all benders and soldiers alike to fend off the attack!"

      Bumi yelled commands at some United Forces officers. "Get that ship up and running! We need anti-air defense as soon as possible! Tenzin, I'm going to handle things in the air. Wish me luck!" With that, Bumi took flight with his glider suit after bending a large gust of air behind him. He flew toward the incoming planes and began to dodge shots of rocks and fire. Several men began to run toward the United Forces ship with great speed. Rain began to fall upon the island as the storm started to make landfall. Malik was making motions as if he was bending the sheets of rain as they fell. Other waterbenders stood atop the Red Lotus-controlled airship and helped bring the rain downwards as Vasin and the twin airbenders continued bending the wind and clouds over the island. 

     Unexpectedly, President Raiko broke from the group and ran out toward the danger. Several White Lotus members were running about and the President walked past as if they weren't even there. 

      "Raiko! Get back here! The Red Lotus will not hesitate to kill you!" Kya was thrown for a loop as to why Raiko would make such a bold move against terrorists. 

      Tenzin looked around. "Get ready for a fight. I'll try to get the President back here." He started to run off as the two armored bison came within landing distance. Vasin and his group of benders began to attack nearby White Lotus, making quick work of them as Kuvira knocked them into the air and Vasin threw them into the sea with a whirlwind of air. The President stood in front of the terrorists without fear as the rain dampened his clothes and hair. 

      Tenzin started to approach with Kya, Iroh, and Mako right behind. The Master Airbender assumed a fighting stance and stood within 70 meters of the Red Lotus. "President Raiko! We need to get you to safety. Back away from the Red Lotus."

      There was a long silence filled with the sound of rain as Raiko stood staring at Vasin and his associates. He slowly turned his head and frowned at Tenzin, his eyes full of malevolence. "No."

      Tenzin was shocked to see Raiko respond in such a manner. "What? What are you doing?!"

      Raiko shook his head. "You don't understand. None of you do. It has become abundantly clear to me that you can no longer guarantee the safety of the world. The United Forces has failed, Tenzin."

      Kya was in no mood for Raiko's games. "What are you talking about?! What are you doing walking headfirst towards the people who want to kill you?"

      Vasin smiled. "He's choosing the most powerful ally on the board. The Red Lotus."

      Raiko nodded. "Look at what they've done. The Red Lotus specializes in affecting true change. On a global scale." Tenzin shook his head in disbelief, but Raiko showed no remorse. "Look at me! I've lost everything! All I had was Republic City. With that gone, I've become nothing but a figurehead." Izumi now joined the group and her eyes seemed to shoot daggers at Raiko. "The Fire Nation is a prime example of false power. They do nothing anymore but sit around and fear the past. They stagnate, and let change die. Their people blindly follow the orders of the Royal Family." Izumi and Iroh both clenched their fists at Raiko's traitorous words. "I refuse to be on the losing side in this battle, Tenzin. The Red Lotus has already won, whether you want it to or not. That's why I arranged this meeting. I thought it would end the conflict quicker if they could take out all the leaders at once." 

      Tenzin shouted at Raiko. "Traitor! I knew you were always a bit gray on your beliefs, but I believed in you. You were the one who vocalized your hatred for the Red Lotus! How could you do this to us?!"

      Raiko frowned at the group. "I didn't have a choice. My sway in the world was growing thin. Soon enough, the new Republic City would elect another official and I would be just a forgotten name in the history books. The Red Lotus offered safety. And global presence. You said you wanted to protect the world and now we can, Tenzin! Join the Red Lotus, and we will make your vision a reality!"

      Vasin chuckled behind Raiko, who turned and looked concerningly at the hybrid. "You used the word 'we' that time, President. So you're already assuming you're one of us?" Vasin smiled deviously and made a motion. "Kuvira?"

     Suddenly, a sheet of metal flew out and wrapped around one of Raiko's wrists. The president immediately grabbed at it and was hit by another on his other wrist. "No.. What are you doing?!" He began to float in the air, struggling to the best of his abilities.

      Vasin looked ominously at Raiko. "Surely you didn't think it would be this easy? I'm afraid you have to do a little more than rat out your friends to be in the Red Lotus."

      "Why?! You promised me safety! You said my family would be safe! We were supposed to change the world together!" Raiko kicked helplessly at the air as he was strung up by Kuvira's metalbending. 

       "And we will, Raiko. One leader at a time. You practically gave yourself up to us. Thank you for making it easy." Vasin closed his eyes a took a deep breath.

       "No, Vasin! Don't do it!" Tenzin's voice was filled with stress.

      "Please! I'm sorry! Vasin, I did this for you! I-" The President made choking noises as another metal sheet wrapped around his neck. 

       "NO! Put him down! He may be a traitor, but he must stand trial! Let him go!" Tenzin tucked his fist in close with his left arm extended and then widened his stance. 

       "And he will have one. President Raiko, you stand accused of abuse of power. Your tyranny over the world is an affront to the freedom of this world. And as such, you will be punished." Everyone began to assume fighting stances as Vasin threw his hand up toward the sky, his pointer and middle fingers forming a precise point. 

       "P-please...I-I'm...sorry.." Raiko could barely speak with the metal around his throat.

       Vasin's other arm travelled down his extended one and his stance widened. He took in a large amount of air and brought his other hand across his abdomen, the fingers on this hand formed just like the one pointed to the sky. Jolts of electricity began to form around him. "The people have spoken, Mr. President. Your punishment is death." He fired a savage bolt of lightning through the air and it connected with Raiko's floating form. The president immediately screamed, causing Lu to flinch. Mya scoffed at her sister's reaction.

       "NO!" Tenzin's form drooped as Raiko seized in pain as the shot of lightning coursed through his body. The president's cry stopped and he fell limp. Kuvira released her grip on the president and he fell to the ground like a ragdoll. The Master Airbender looked sadly at Raiko's defeated form, but then looked forward at Vasin with furor. "Your airbender tattoos are a farce. An Air Nomad would never take a life like that. How dare you pretend to be one of us!"

      Vasin was cooling down from his lightningbending. "When you look at me, all you see is a lie. You fail to feel the winds of change. Destiny has called me to change the world, Tenzin. My father and I will lead the world on a better path. Whether or not you try to stop it." He looked straight ahead with his piercing gaze, as Tenzin and the others prepared for a fight.

      Tenzin assumed a new stance. "I will take on Vasin. Can you all handle the rest?" 

      Kya sounded concerned. "Are you sure? The last time you went to head with the Red Lotus, we almost lost you."

      The bearded master nodded. "I can handle it. Before the rest of the Red Lotus interfered, Zaheer was having a rather difficult time facing against me. The bravado of Vasin will be his downfall. I will take him on alone."

      Kya nodded. "There's still the issue of Kuvira. What are we going to do about her?"

      Eska showed up with her brother in tow. "My brother and I will handle her. You and the Fire Lord should make easy work of those two twins."

      Izumi nodded. "Yes. If they want a fight, then I'll give them one." 

      Desna then spoke up. "Although, fighting a twin on twin battle does sound interesting, I think it would be more wise for the two of us to use this water to our advantage. We will take on Kuvira."

      Bolin spoke up, having shown up a bit ago. "Mako and I can take down that ninja lady no problem!"

      Mako nodded. "I've fought her before, so I know her style." He looked her up and down and noticed she brought many weapons with her. "Although it looks like she brought an entire arsenal this time. We'll have to be careful."

      Iroh cracked his fist. "I'll take the water tribe kid."

      Izumi looked seriously at her son. "Be careful. In this weather, he has a strong advantage. Lightningbending is an option, but only use it as a last resort." Iroh nodded at his mother.

       Vasin and the rest of the Red Lotus all fanned out and took offensive stances. Lu perked up and yelled, "Can we take the cute firebenders?"

       Mya smirked. "No, I think these two old ladies want to fight." Izumi stood with her hands behind her back and Kya bent a water whip around herself.

       The hybrid nomad looked at Tenzin as if he was prey. "I'm going to do what my father could not and finish you off."

       Tenzin looked unfazed at first but then gave Vasin a look of confusion. "Where is Zaheer?"

       "He is busy preparing our organization for greater things. Although, I'm sure he wishes you a most glorious death in battle." Vasin was surprisingly cocky and seemed to be slowly dropping his usual calm demeanor. The rain lightened a bit, but remained somewhat steady. An air battle was now taking place overhead as United Forces planes ascended from a small strip on the island and a few flew from the ship. On another part of the battleground, Izumi and Kya faced off against the twin airbenders. As Mya and Lu looked strangely at Izumi, who seemed disinterested in fighting, they were surprised when the Fire Lord removed her now soaked robes to reveal Royal Fire Nation Battle Armor. She then placed her hands behind her back once more and resumed her uninterested look. Anala then flipped forward, the chain from her replacement kusarigama rattling in the distance. She unwound it and began to swing it above her head as Mako and Bolin surrounded her. Meanwhile, Iroh blasted toward Malik with bursts of flame from his hands and feet, landing a few meters from the waterbender. The two gave each other standoffish looks before Malik began to laugh a bit. 

      As the powder keg situation reached its head, Anala threw the ball end of her chained weapon and the fighting erupted. As Mako and Bolin moved to avoid the weighted weapon, they each assumed their Probending stances and launched fireballs and discs of earth at the assassin. Anala wasted no time with the attacks and flipped over them while recalling the iron ball and sending it out again toward Bolin. The young earthbender made a distressed face and brought up a wall of earth which shattered before him. The weighted portion of the weapon just barely hit Bolin as he crashed. Mako's assault was relentless in response, as he sent punch after punch of fire toward the nimble woman, but she cartwheeled and avoided every shot, somehow maintaining control of her weapon in the process. She spun it around and tried to sweep Mako's legs, but he was able to leap over the attack and send a massive flame her way, which slightly caught her and knocked her aside.

      In the meantime, Bolin had gotten back up and now kicked a chunk of earth her way. She miraculously recovered from Mako's fiery attack and jumped up, using the flying earth as a leaping off point to begin another assault. The iron ball on the end of the chain swung violently at the brothers, who barely dodged its dangerous sweeps. With lightning speed, she approached the two and continued swing after swing until she was within melee range. Several slices of her kama nearly cut Mako open, but Bolin caught her with a strong sweep of earth and she fell. Mako tried to take advantage of her fall, but she flung knives at him from the ground. Bolin barely stopped them with a kick of earth, giving Anala time to get up. She dropped the chain weapon and rolled forward, unsheathing knives. She came at Mako with lethal intent, but he unleashed a torrent of lightning, forcing the assassin to dodge. As she side stepped the lightning, she noticed a brick of earth coming her way and backflipped over it while throwing her knives at Bolin. A wall of earth stopped the weapons short, but Bolin was terrified by her speed. She then removed two sheathed swords from her back and moved in circles, trying to cut the younger brother. Mako was afraid to bend, lest he burn his brother; however, he still had his physical prowess, so he ran to assist Bolin with great speed.

       Malik laughed as he skated around the island, creating ice paths with the water abundantly available to him. Iroh pursued quickly and fired bolts of flame at him, though it seemed none could make contact. The general did not lose his cool, however, and changed his plan of attack. He shot a rapid bolt at the boy's feet and it connected, melting the ice below Malik and sending him crashing to the ground. As the good-looking troublemaker got up, he whipped water around Iroh's leg unexpectedly and threw him into a collection of trees. As the waterbender laughed, a pillar of flame exploded from the trees and Iroh shot forward with his famous fire-propulsion trick. He moved quickly toward Malik, who began to bend the rain around Iroh into a spiral and form it into ice, but the General's sheer power broke through and he dispersed the water with a large radiance of heat. As Iroh came within inches of his target, Malik formed a huge column of ice above him and tried to smack Iroh out of the air. The general stopped mid-flight and demonstrated his traditional firebending training, executing a spinning slice of fire with pinpoint accuracy to cut the ice in half. He followed it up with another spin into a roundhouse kick of fire, blasting Malik into the side of a building. 

      Mya and Lu began to run toward Izumi and Kya with all deliberate speed, but Izumi did not seem to care. As Lu approached Kya, the experienced bender easily swiped her aside with a swirl of water. Mya, on the other hand bent a gale at the Fire Lord, who simply struck a pose and chopped it in half, the air bursting around her and blowing her hair. When Lu got up, she found herself wrapped in water by Kya, who threw her off the island without hesitation. Mya protested but noticed her sister had burst out of the water with a gust of air and was flying back to re-engage her foe. With that, Mya made another attempt to hit Izumi with a kick of air, executed mid flip. Izumi simply side stepped the attack and ran toward her assailant with a look of strength. Mya then danced around, creating a storm of air around her, but Izumi did something wholly unexpected. As the Fire Lord neared her opponent, she gracefully struck her hands forward symmetrically, her arms outstretched before her and her hands meeting, making a point with her index fingers. A flood of blue flame engulfed the area before her and Mya's windstorm collapsed, knocking the twin to the ground hard.

      Lu looked terrified upon seeing the rare gift of blue flame, but still managed to avoid a large wave of water. She agilely avoided a water whip and spun a kick diagonally through the air, causing a wild breeze to knock Kya away. Izumi's speed was unbelievable, as she burst blue fire behind her like a jet and kicked Lu out of air. The power of the woman was exuding through the battleground. Mya had just gotten up when she saw Lu hit the ground. She quickly brought herself to her feet and flew through the air, reaching her sister and barely dodging a jet of fire from Izumi. "If we want to win, we have to work together." Lu nodded to her sister and they began running wildly at Izumi, who began to move like her father. She clearly had training in traditional firebending styles as she fired off multiple hot attacks toward the twins, who had a lot of trouble dodging. To Izumi's surprise, she then found herself at the mercy of two bursts of air from her left and right. The attack connected as one swept her feet and the other knocked her upper body over. Izumi struggled to get up and was then thrown up into the air by an updraft from Mya. Lu finished off the attack with a gust of air that sent Izumi crashing near where Kya had just emerged. The waterbender caught the Fire Lord with a well-timed cushion of water and the two then re-engaged the twins with full force. 

       Vasin had spared no time going for broke with Tenzin, having immediately shot a bolt of lightning his way. Tenzin did not have trouble dodging the attack and landed nimbly on top of a building. He looked disappointed in Vasin. "And here I thought we could fight airbender to airbender."

       The false nomad took the insult to heart and sighed. "How I take you down should not matter. But I suppose I'll indulge your request." Vasin flipped upside down and spun like a top, throwing wind toward Tenzin, but the master easily jumped over it and swung Vasin into the side of a tree with a draft. The hybrid adolescent quickly rose to his feet and jumped toward Tenzin, moving his arms in a circle and bending a wall of air toward his target. Tenzin anticipated the attack and waved his arms in front of him, gaining control of the current and only being pushed back slightly. He turned the attack into fuel for an air scooter and dodged multiple gusts of wind with his new found agility. As he ran circles around Vasin, the hybrid spun another low sweep that caught Tenzin's scooter; however, the bearded master had no trouble balancing himself with his fist and bursting into the air. From there, he shot out a stream of air with both palms outstretched that connected with Vasin and sent him flying again. 

       "Prove to me you earned those tattoos." Tenzin's calm jabs at Vasin began to wear on the hybrid bender. 

       Vasin then began to run toward Tenzin and sent punches of air his way, Tenzin made no work of moving side to side of each attack, but was surprised to find that his opponent sent a sideswipe of wind his way that knocked him into a building. As Tenzin recovered, Vasin created a current of air that knocked Tenzin upwards. Finishing off his attack, the malevolent nomad created a strong downward draft and sent Tenzin towards the ground. Rather than land flat on his face, the airbending master became a flurry of movement and turned the momentum of his struggle into his counterattack. He landed gracefully on one foot and blasted Vasin with the force of his own attack. 

      The hybrid was not pleased one bit and began to lose his cool. He struck out wildly at Tenzin, but was knocked aside or missed his target completely every time. Finally, Vasin called out to Anala, who was dodging various attacks from the bending brothers. "Anala! Your swords!" The assassin spun and flung her weapons at Vasin, who airbent them into his hands. Without missing a beat, he whirled around and fired slices of air at Tenzin. The master danced like a leaf and dodged multiple attacks, one such air blade slicing a few hairs off his beard. Using his momentum from dodging, Tenzin spun his arms around and created a wheel of air which he now flew inside toward Vasin with breakneck speed. The hybrid tried to make a shield, but found himself knocked away easily by the sheer force of Tenzin's cycle. The borrowed swords hit the ground as Vasin flew through the air. The terrorist leader looked furious and bent a whip of flame at Tenzin who barely dodged it.

       "I knew you couldn't hold up to a true master. You're decent, but you lack focus and control." Tenzin mocked Vasin as more waves of air and fire headed his way. 

       "I will burn you and this whole island to a cinder before I am done." Vasin suddenly whipped around in a circle and a cyclone of air and fire formed around him. He sent it toward Tenzin who began to deflect it, but Vasin whirled it around Tenzin and the elder was surrounded by flame. The heat coming off the attack was enough to put pressure on the master airbender, but he kept his calm and ascended with a gust of air behind him as the fire chased him. Vasin spun the attack violently and it began to change the path of Tenzin's movements, much to the elder airbender's dismay. Tenzin then found himself at the mercy of the attack as the mixture of fire and air directed him into the roof of a building. Vasin smiled as he finally landed a strong attack but was surprised to find himself thrown into a wall by a quick response. Tenzin had wasted no time letting Vasin gloat off his attack. The hybrid got to his feet and scowled. His eyes began to cloud with red and he lashed out angrily with fire, causing the master airbender to dodge fearfully. Vasin's power seemed to increase, but his control faltered with every attack as he grew more furious. 

      Meanwhile, Eska and Desna circled the complex, firing various ice shards at Kuvira as the mind-controlled metalbender weaved in and out, taking out various guards on the island. She was eventually struck by a shard and hit the ground before being whipped into some steps. As the dust settled, Kuvira burst out and fired metal shards at the twins, who tried their best to defend against them with walls of ice. As the two waterbenders struggled to stop the metal, the earth beneath them grabbed hold of them and they were dragged around the ground violently. Kuvira knocked them up into the air and flung metal around their limbs, controlling them completely. The two did their best to struggle, but they soon found themselves in similar situations to President Raiko. Metal began to lock around their neck and they started to choke helplessly. On the other side of the battle, Vasin took a big blow from Tenzin and smacked into a wall. The hybrid got to his feet angrily and whipped wind recklessly at his opponent, but found himself on his back from his careless assault. Kuvira then lost focus and winced a little, dropping the twins. Eska stroked her her neck but then nodded to her brother and the two connected a powerful force of water onto Kuvira. The earthbender rose to her feet and held her head as if something was wrong, she seemed pained and confused by something. The waterbending twins looked confused but used the opportunity to land another attack. Kuvira refused to respond and lay on her knees after the second attack. The earth quivered around her and randomly sprung up near the twins, but didn't connect. She was still holding her head as Vasin attacked ferociously in the background. Desna and Eska retreated to a safe distance and watched Kuvira struggle. 

     Kuvira suddenly turned violently toward the two twins and yelled, "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed in agony and collapsed, still obviously in pain.

     A burst of blue flame and a whip of water ended Mya and Lu's fight, as they found themselves unable to compete with the experience of a Fire Lord and Katara's daughter. Anala had just disabled Mako's right arm and was about to continue her onslaught when she was caught by a precise hit from Bolin. As she tried to get up, the younger brother bent earth around her limbs and she found herself unable to move. In the air, Red Lotus planes fell one by one as Bumi and his forces defeated a group of them. Malik and Iroh were still locked in battle, but had stopped at the sight of everyone else's defeat. The young waterbender stopped fighting and crossed his arms. "I know when I'm beat. You're good. I wish we could have finished our fight." Malik then sat on some steps and Iroh shook his head before heading to join Bolin and Mako. 

      It was too much for Vasin. "NO!" He sprayed fire out of his mouth like a dragon, trying to hit Tenzin but failing. The master was beginning to feel the heat of his attacks, but was still standing strong. The hybrid completely lost his cool, launching fireballs in every direction. His nose had started to bleed and his eyes were engulfed by red tint. "This isn't how it ends. You will not ruin my destiny!" 

      "Your destiny was delusional, Vasin. Give up." Tenzin still weaved in and out of vicious strikes. Seeing that Tenzin had complete control of the situation, Kya made sure her two opponents stayed down. Izumi began to move towards Vasin slowly, trying to gain the upperhand without him noticing. 

* * *

     Korra and Asami stood just next to the portal to their world, ready to reunite with their friends and find Vasin. Korra looked at Asami with passionate eyes. "This has been the best vacation of my whole life. I just wanted you to know that there isn't anyone I would have rather spent it with than you."

     Asami blushed and smiled at Korra's admission. "When I first met you, I never knew how far our relationship would go. There were times when it seemed like we were at odds, but we made it through. But I never imagined we'd make it here. I love you so much, Korra." Asami leaned forward and locked lips with her girlfriend. Korra closed her eyes and let the peace of the Spirit World envelop her once more. 

      Eventually, Korra broke the kiss. "I love you too, Asami. Thank you for always being there for me." They smiled together and then turned toward the portal. "Now, let's get back to our friends." The two walked through the portal and into the crater caused by Kuvira's spirit weapon. All around them was the wreckage of the huge battle. Some vines had already retaken parts of the city, and the ruin of the metropolis somehow took on a rare beauty in its destroyed aesthetic. In the distance, however, dark clouds beckoned Korra. The sound of planes and battle set her mind to her friends and Air Temple Island.

       "What's going on over there?" Korra looked worriedly at the distant storm and the fighting ahead. "We have to get over there! C'mon!" Korra bent the earth below the two and launched them into the water, but bent a ball of air around them that rapidly spun over the waves.

      Back at the island, Vasin seemed completely lost. His typical calm demeanor had become monstrous and enraged. He breathed heavily and began to cough. Tenzin stopped a few meters in front of him and looked at him sadly.

      "Why did you do this? Couldn't you see how blind your father's mission was? Please, Vasin. Stop this. We want to help you." Tenzin's peaceful words seemed to have little effect on the ill hybrid. 

      "Get away from me!" He tried bending air toward Tenzin, but the elder dispersed it easily. "I don't need the pity of a foolish, old man! Your friends killed my mother!"

      Tenzin frowned in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Vasin. But your mother tried to kill one my friends. It was her own bending that killed her in the end. Suyin simply prevented her sister from dying. I'm so sorry it had to be that way."

      Vasin's bloodshot eyes were terrifying. He looked up at Tenzin with pure wrath and outstretched his shaking hand at him. "I won't have this... I didn't come this far to lose..." Vasin held his head and began to yell in pain. He grimaced and more blood began to flow from his nostrils. The air around Tenzin began to feel lighter and hotter, causing him to take a defensive pose. "The Red Lotus will not fall with me!" His eyes opened widely and he jerked his head in Tenzin's direction. The hybrid screamed loudly and the telltale beats of combustion bending echoed in front of Tenzin. In a mad scramble, the elder airbender bent a shield of wind as the air in front of him exploded violently. Tenzin flew out of the smoke and hit the ground, completely motionless.

      Kya cried out and ran to Tenzin's side as Vasin began a dizzying fall to the ground. "BROTHER! Please! Stay with me!" Tenzin showed no signs of consiousness as Kya began to try healing him. Tears started to well up in her eyes and fall openly. "Don't do this to me... Tenzin, PLEASE!"

      As Kya tended to her brother, Vasin had risen and madly began moving his arms as if about to lightningbend. He shot a bolt at the unsuspecting Kya who turned in horror before Izumi stepped in front of her and heroically redirected it. The hybrid descended into complete insanity and released a wall of fire, but Izumi parted the wave of heat as orange flames became a beautiful blue blaze. She deflected every shot from Vasin and then turned mid-fight to yell back at the others. "Get Tenzin out of here, Kya! We need everyone to evacuate. I will hold him off!" The island became a hellscape as flames caught on to various buildings. 

      Bumi landed and helped carry his brother to the others. Malik helped Mya and Lu to their feet in the madness and the three of them retrieved the ailing Kuvira. Anala broke free of her prison and leaped away from her captors, throwing a smoke bomb their way to distract them. 

      Korra and Asami arrived to a horrific scene as Izumi fought hard to redirect jets of flame from Vasin. As the Avatar looked around she noticed Tenzin being cradled onto an airship by Bumi and Kya. Everyone was starting to board the airship when they noticed the two lovers had returned from the Spirit World.

      Iroh called out to the Avatar. "We have to get everyone out! Korra, don't waste your time trying to fight right now!"

      The Avatar looked distressed upon seeing the limpness of her airbending teacher. Asami tried to hold her back. "Korra, listen to them! We need to go! We can deal with this later!"

      Korra raced out with a burst of air and flames behind her. She ran to Izumi's side and helped redirect the attacks from Vasin. 

      Izumi gave Korra an intense stare. "We need to get out of here, do you understand me? I know you're upset, but don't let your anger define your actions, Korra. Listen to me. Do not engage Vasin." 

      The young Avatar was taken back. "That's Vasin? That's who I'm looking for!" Strangely, Vasin's eyes seemed to flash a reddish orange for a bit, but died out. Korra could have sworn that just for a second she could see a familiar shape glow on Vasin's chest, but it was quick and dissipated as fast as it showed up. She shook her head and kept deflecting fire. 

      Izumi had no time for Korra's amazement and grabbed her by the arm. "We're leaving, that's an order!" Korra looked back at the destruction of the island, deeply saddened by the sight. The Fire Lord and the Avatar removed themselves from the battle and joined in the evacuation of the island. Vasin collapsed to his knees and Anala quickly comforted him while Kuvira had passed out from the stress. The other Red Lotus forces in the air had landed in the madness and were surrounding Vasin in a circle. The Red Lotus airship descended and the group was airlifted off the island just as Korra boarded the United Forces airship. She took one last look at the once-beautiful island, now turned into a nightmarish inferno. She quickly remembered Tenzin's injured form and raced through the ship, pushing past guards and friends until she reached Kya desperately using waterbending to try and heal her older brother. Bumi's hand concealed his eyes and he was clearly distraught.

       In the awful silence of the airship, Korra's voice echoed. "Please... Tell me he's alive."

 

 

 


End file.
